The End Series
by jennifersilva1013
Summary: This is my take on the 5th series. Mostly Robert/Cora but all most all major characters make an appearance. Major character death. You've been warned.
1. April 1924

If the events of the last twelve months could be traced back to one catalyst, it would be the delivering of a letter to Lady Grantham. It came in the post on a warm Tuesday in April and was placed on her ladyship's breakfast tray, brought up by Baxter alongside toast, jam and tea. Baxter placed her lady's tray over her lap, as she did every morning, and made a slight nod to his lordship, who came through his dressing room door, before slipping quietly out.

April, 1924

Cora immediately noticed the letter, it's cheap paper standing out near the fine china and linens. She reached to her bedside table for her letter opener and made a quick and precise slash across the top of the envelope. Her husband looked up at the noise, forgetting his paper for the moment.

"Who is that from?"

Cora's brow furrowed and her lips moved silently as she read the written words, trying to make sense of the hastily scribbled sentences. She re-read the letter and looked up to find her husband staring at her expectantly.

"Do you remember Millicent Davenport?"

"Should I?"

A roll of Cora's eyes told him the answer to his last question.

"She was the young woman I met on my way here from America. Her father was a fabulously successful stockbroker in New York. She was coming here to marry the Duke of Wellshire."

Robert's blank stare relayed that he continued to find it difficult to place this particular acquaintance. Cora sighed heavily. How did men remain so oblivious to the things around them?

"We went to their wedding, Robert. They have been here over a dozen times and we to their estate. Why, we just saw them a few years ago at Edith's wedd...what does one call a wedding that never comes to the proper finale?"

It was Robert's turn to roll his eyes at his wife and stifle the grin he felt tugging at his lips. She hadn't meant to make a joke of their daughter's embarrassment, of this he was sure, but the phrasing of the question and the earnest look she had to find a name for the event struck him as comical.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm horrible with names...and faces…."

"I haven't heard from Millie since that day. I honestly had forgotten about her a little. What a horrid friend I am…" Cora trailed off and gazed out the window lost in thought.

Robert got up from his seat and went over to his wife, stroking her cheek lightly.

"My dear, many things have transpired since that day and this. You are human."

Cora turned and gave Robert a small, sad smile and reached up to squeeze his hand, bringing it back down to her lap and pulling him along until he sat beside her.

"Robert, it seems she and Edward have fallen on very bad times, according to her letter. All of the money has been lost. They sold Claiborne House and the money went to back taxes and old debts of Edwards. Apparently he was a bit of a gambler…."

"Oh my. I am sorry to hear that." Robert felt his heart beating faster, the story of Cora's friend hitting a little too close to what they themselves could have experienced if it hadn't been for Matthew's surprise inheritance.

"That's not the worst part! Edward killed himself shortly after. Millie had to sell everything and move to a boarding house in East London. Her children have distanced themselves from her, not wanting to be caught up in the scandal. She works as a milliner now. Imagine, one day a duchess, the next sewing hats…."

Robert held his wife's hand tightly, seeing the way the news was effecting her. He felt sympathy for this woman Cora spoke of, but he was wary. His wife's heart was big and her sympathies often helped others to the detriment of her own well being.

"Cora, this is indeed an awful tale. Down right Dickensian. But what does she suggest you do about it?" Robert tried to be as soft as he could manage for a complete stranger.

"She doesn't say anything about that, Robert. It's just a letter explaining her silence. Apparently we haven't been the only ones caught up in the sometimes heartbreaking realities of life. But now that I know, I must go see her. I must try and help if I can."

And there it was. His wife, a Countess, was going to travel to some god forsaken boarding house to check on a friend she hadn't seen in years.

"Cora, really, isn't there some other way to help. Send her a few pounds. I doubt she'd want you to see her now anyway."

"Robert, I can't be that heartless. She's got no one! I want to go down there, see her and make sure she is all right. I'll give her some money in person. I'll book a train for tomorrow."

"What?! No! I have meetings with Higgins, Tom and Mary about the farm on the lower part of the estate tomorrow and then a meeting with Murray on Thursday. I can't accompany you at such short notice."

Cora gave him a perplexed look.

"Well, I didn't expect you to come too."

Robert stood up quickly, shaking his head, speechless.

"I cannot...I mean really…" he looked sternly at her, grappling for words. "Do you think that I am going to let my wife go to the worst slum in London on her own, walking into god knows what kind of squaller. What if the sender of this letter isn't even this Millicent person, but some thief preying on unsuspecting, naive, wealthy women, luring them with tales of woe?"

"Oh Robert, really?!" Cora's hands waved off his comments with exasperation. "If it will make you feel better, I'll bring Baxter. My mind is quite made up. I'll ring Rosamund and see if we may stay there rather than opening up the London house. I'll only pop in. I'll be gone two days, three at the most."

Robert paced the room. He was very uneasy about the whole business. He feared what his wife might find at the end of this rabbit hole. East London was no place for two women to be strolling through, especially a lady and her maid. He was certain, however, that Cora wouldn't take no for an answer, and he knew from over thirty years of marriage that the only thing stronger than her spirit was her will once she had a mind to do something.

"Very well, but I am wholeheartedly opposed to this, if that is worth anything. I just want that to be known."

Cora got up from her bed and went over to Robert standing in front of him and preventing him from his agitated pacing. He stopped but refused to look at her, instead raising his eyes above her head with a sternly set jaw. Rubbing her hands up and down his arms, she leaned in and kissed him lightly over his heart, which of course melted him as it always did. He capitulated and wrapped his arms around her pulling her fiercely to him, holding her tighter than necessary. He did not like this plan of hers one bit.

The train pulled into the station behind a plume of steam and followed by the shrieking whistle announcing its arrival. Cora stepped out of the first class car and stood on the platform, waiting for Baxter to disembark and gather her things. She looked around at the masses of people coming and going, always feeling slightly anxious in the crowd of London. She had been a country dweller for far too long now. Looking past the throng of travelers, Cora made out Rosamund's head bobbing up and down as she stood on her tip toes, looking for her sister in law. Cora waved her hand above her head, hoping to get her attention and was rewarded when Rosamund finally looked over with recognition. She waved back and then pointed in Cora's direction, sending her driver to fetch the bags from Baxter. Cora followed the driver, bracing herself for the non stop chatter that her sister in law was prone to. Rosamund leaned toward Cora and they exchanged kisses before getting into the backseat of Rosamund's car.

"So tell me about Millicent. It's so dreadful!" Cora had at least expected an attempt at tact, perhaps asking about her trip prior to jumping right into scandal. But she may have been hoping for too much.

"It really is terrible Rosamund. Her letter sounded so distraught. I cannot imagine what life must be like for her now. And I don't think anyone will associate with her anymore. She is all alone in the world. And her husband, to find him after…"

"How did he do it?"

Cora whipped her head to look at her sister in law. Sometimes she couldn't see how she and Robert were related. Her need for all of the gory details was definitely a trait passed straight from Violet, and not one that Robert shared.

"Rosamund, really! What a thing to want to know!"

"Well…"

"He shot himself."

Rosamund gasped and both women fell into silence. It wasn't every day that someone from their set found themselves destitute and broken. The idea that if it could happen to Millicent and Edward than it could happen to anyone passed through both women's minds and they shivered simultaneously, both banishing the thought immediately, not wanting to create their own bad luck. Rosamund reached over to Cora and patted her knee.

"Well, it's very noble of you dear to go to her in her hour of need. Of course Reggie will drive you whenever you wish to go."

"I was thinking of going as soon as we've finished dropping off the bags. Now that I am here I am anxious to see her. And I know that Robert would like me to get there and back before dark."

Cora stared out the car window as it navigated the increasingly crowded streets. The descent into squalor was subtle at first, starting off in her sister-in-law's posh neighborhood but it didn't take very long for the clean sidewalks and stately homes to taper off and be replaced by tenement houses and dirty waifs on the corner, selling flowers and trinkets that no one walking by wanted or could afford. The stench of the city was more noticeable here and all the smog of the city's factories seemed to settle in the east. People that they passed on the sidewalks had a hard, bitter look to them, heads stooped toward the ground and shoulders hunched over. This was a side of life that Cora rarely saw. She of course knew it existed, in the way one knows things on an intellectual level but not on a personal one. Driving through the desolate streets, Cora could now appreciate why Robert so vehemently opposed her trip.

"Reggie, I think this is the place we are looking for." Cora saw the number of the building and compared it to Millie's letter. The driver eased the car to the side of the road and parked, getting out to help the ladies out of the car. The three stood on the sidewalk, staring up at the decaying building in front of them. The building's brickwork was crumbling in patches along the front and broken windows allowed the yelling voices of the tenants to carry down the street. Cora looked at Baxter with a forced smile.

"Shall we?"

"Mi' lady, are you sure you should be going on in there?" Reggie's brows dipped together in a concerned furrow, making him look older than his years.

"It will be fine Reggie. It is mid-afternoon after all."

"Time of day's no difference to these sorts. If you don't mind, I should like to come find you if you aren't back here in thirty minutes time."

Cora took in the sight of the chauffeur, hands stuffed in pockets, shoulders squared and jaw clenched as if he were already primed for a fight. He very much reminded her of Tom when he first arrived at Downton.

"If that will make you feel better, Reggie." And with that Cora turned to the building with Baxter in tow and made her way up the front steps, maneuvering over pieces of trash and discarded items of clothing that must have fallen from the lines zigzagging above their heads.

The entranceway was dark and smelled of rotting fish and moldy water. The mixture turned Cora's stomach and for a moment she considered going back out the door, but the haunting words of Millie's letter and the foolish need to prove to Robert that she could handle this situation pushed her to move on. She made her way up the interior staircase, trying to ignore the way the heels of her shoes stuck to the worn tread. The higher they ascended, the hotter it became and if they had been going down rather than up, she would have been certain this was the stairway to hell. By the time she and Baxter reached the 3rd floor, her brow was moist and her shirt clung to her uncomfortably.

"I think it's this way mi'lady." Baxter gently guided her to door numbered 312 and Cora paused before knocking with a confidence she no longer felt. Her body trembled slightly, the anxiety suddenly breaking free and grabbing hold of her.

A muffled "Who's there?" answered her.

"Millie, is that you?"

Cora heard the quick flips of locks sliding out of their holdings and the door flew open with a ferocious yank. Baxter was not sure who looked more shocked. Her ladyship staring at the withered, dirt smudged woman who stood in front of her or said woman who was suddenly confronted by a woman who had once been her friend and equal.

"Cora?" The disheveled woman whispered, running calloused hands over her rumpled dress in a futile attempt to straighten herself up. Cora looked at her quizzically

"Did you not get my telegram? I sent it as soon as I received your letter."

"Things have a way of getting lost around here. No, I did not. But please, please come out of the hallway."

Cora touched the woman's arm as she crossed the threshold.

"I am so sorry. If I had thought you hadn't gotten it, I would have never just shown up here. If you've somewhere to be or are not up to a visit I can leave. It will be no bother."

"No, no. You've come all this way. Please make yourself comfortable."

"This is my maid Baxter. Baxter, this is Duch-"

"Just Mrs Davenport Baxter." The women fell into an uncomfortable silence as Cora went over to the small sofa in the middle of the room. Baxter seated herself close to the window and gazed out, trying to give the ladies a semblance of privacy while also keeping an ear trained to the conversation.

"Cora, I cannot believe you came here. Does Robert know? You really shouldn't have. It's not a place for you to be seen."

"Oh nonsense! How could I not come? Your letter broke my heart Millie." Cora reached over to the woman and took her hand, still so unprepared for the look in the once beautiful duchess's eyes. They were hard, like the rest of her, like the rest of the souls wandering outside her window.

"Would you like some tea?" Millie went to get up but Cora shook her head.

"No, no. I don't want to inconvenience you, or take too much of your time. I just wanted to check in on you. And see if there was anything I could do. Anything you needed."

Millie laughed dryly without merriment and Cora frowned deeply, hoping she hadn't offended the woman. Millie saw her fallen look and took Cora's hand and patted it before letting go.

"I'm sorry, I know you are genuine Cora dear. It's just that it shocks me sometimes. I mean, you would think I would be used to this by now." Millie waved her hand at the walls surrounding them. "But every now and again I find myself struggling to breath, waiting for the moment when this nightmare ends and I wake up next to Edward in our beautiful life. And seeing you here, it's like having one foot in that reality and one foot in this."

"And the girls, what of them?"

This time Millie's laugh was bitter. "Who can blame them, really? Luckily Elizabeth was just married, so at least her dowry went to something other than death taxes and gambling debts. Her husband's family has made it clear they wish to keep far from the taint of the scandal. And Jennie...we were in the height of her first season when this house of cards came crumbling down. She left after her father's death, to live with Edward's great aunt and refuses to reply to my letters. They blame me Cora, for being blind and weak and unable to stop all of the things that have befallen us."

Cora took her friend into her embrace as the first tears fell down her cheeks. Her own eyes stung with unshed tears, thinking of the pain of being abandoned as Millie had. Would her girls turn their backs as easily as this woman's? The thought made Cora ache in her heart and she squeezed Millie, unable to determine if she was comforting her friend or herself.

"What are you doing to get by?"

Millie leaned away and shook her head. "Apparently I haven't the talent for making hats. I was sacked last week. I put an advertisement in the paper for some tailoring. A woman is coming by today with a few pieces for me to fix. That is all at the moment I'm afraid."

"Well," Cora said, opening her bag and producing a few pieces of paper, "you must take this."

"Oh no, I couldn't Cora!"

"It's not much. Please take it. I won't let you give it back to me."

Cora stood up putting an end to the argument. "I should be leaving now but I want you to contact me if there is anything you need. Really. Anything at all. We should be in London in a few weeks for the season and I'll come by then to check on you."

Millie walked Cora to the door, Baxter silently following behind. She clutched her friend's hand.

"You've been so kind, Cora. You could not know what this means to me."

Cora hugged Millie close. "Try to take care of yourself Millie. Things will improve. They must!"


	2. May 1924

May, 1924

The season started just like any other. There was a great tornado of activity at Downton to get the family and traveling staff ready for London. Weeks were spent packing dresses and jewels and communicating back and forth with the London house. After what seemed to be endless preparation, the family was on the train and Downton fell back into the ease of it's usual existence. There was a little more sense of urgency this season, at least on Cora's part, to get Rose "situated". Mary had divulged, finally, the dalliance that was stopped between Rose and Jack Ross. Cora felt responsible for getting Rose set up with a proper union, and she feared that her efforts with the carefree girl would be even more thwarted then they had with her own daughters. Rose was a delight, but she was wild and willful and Cora worried that she would awake one day and find her gone, run off with a bartender she met the night before. This season Cora threw herself into getting Rose seen as much as possible with as many of London's eligible bachelors as she could muster. Grantham house hosted as many balls as could be done, in a tireless effort to find someone suitable.

In between the seemingly endless teas, luncheons and balls attended in the name of pairing Rose up, Cora would try to visit Millicent at least once a week. Her friend was holding up courageously despite the continuing deterioration of her resources. Each time Cora saw her, her apartment was a little sparser as she sold off the small trinkets she was able to hijack from her previous life and her clothes hung on her a little looser as the hardness of her current situation took it's toll. They spent their time together chatting lightly, Cora feeding the woman gossip and sweets from her cook. Millie's face lost some it's strain as she sat with Cora and reminisced or just talked about trivial things. Cora would also spend time helping her with some of the mending jobs she received, putting her needlework skills to good use and hoping that by the little work that she did, Millie could get paid that much sooner, and slow the slide into complete destitution.

They had not been the best of friends before Millie's life fell apart, mostly good acquaintances, but Cora found herself more and more invested in Millie's welfare as the weeks in London went on. She worried constantly about the woman's welfare, to the point that it would wake her up some nights. She dreaded the walk up the stairs to Millie's flat, thinking that would be the day it was left empty, her friend evicted and thrown on the street, or worse...She wondered how long someone could go on existing on almost nothing before they lost the battle. Cora thought that this must be what it was like to live as Isobel, finding herself mercilessly obsessed with one cause or another. It was exhausting, yet for reasons she couldn't explain, she eagerly took on the role of Millie's protector. It reminded her of the war, having something tangible and worthy to put one's energies toward, feeling bone tired at the end of the day from doing something for someone else. Her weekly visits often turned to two or three visits a week, much to Robert's dismay. Cora had briefly thought about coming up with some excuse for her absences, but she had never been good at lying. Instead she was forthright with her husband and listened patiently while he railed on about the appropriateness of her continued involvement until he exhausted his arguments and acquiesced to her begrudgingly. It had helped that Violet unexpectedly came to her defence. May flew by in a flurry of balls, teas, and sewing.


	3. August 1924

_August, 2014_

Cora sat in her bedroom at Grantham house working out the menu details for a charity luncheon Rosamund had somehow talked her into hosting. It was all rather last minute and Cora had a dozen other concerns that took priority. She now could put off the planning no longer and committed herself to working out all the details that afternoon. Most of the menu had been worked out when a wave of fatigue hit her and caused her head to sway. She laid her head down for a brief moment, reflecting on her weariness lately, sighing at the thought that she was not as young as she used to be and that even ten years ago, she would have struggled to keep up with the obligations and engagements that vied for her time now. Mary and Edith had arrived a few weeks earlier with George and Sybbie in tow and even more of her energy had been drained shuttling her grandchildren around London to take in children's fairs and walks in the grand gardens of the city.

Edith knocked gently on her mother's door, having looked for her everywhere else in the house. When there was no answer, she turned the knob and opened the door slowly to reveal Cora's hunched back at her writing desk, head buried in her arms. Edith's heart jumped, for a brief moment thinking the worst until she saw the slight rise and fall of her mother's shoulders in time with her breathes. Walking quietly over to her sleeping mother, Edith laid a hand gently on her shoulder, noticing how very warm she felt under the thin fabric of her dress.

"Mama?" Edith questioned softly, hoping to not startle her mother. Cora made no sign that she had heard Edith at all.

Shaking her shoulder lightly, Edith tried slightly louder. "Mama?"

Cora replied with a mumbled "hmm" and struggled to pull herself out of the deep sleep she had been in. Her head felt infinitely heavier than it had moments ago as she tried to lift it up to look at her daughter. Everything suddenly seemed so foggy to her.

"Mama, are you alright?" Edith looked her mother over with concern. She and Mary had discussed their mother at length recently. Upon arriving in London both sisters had been shocked when they were greeted at the house by Cora. Their mother was not the same woman who had left Downton months earlier. She was paler than Edith had ever remembered her being, which only accented the dark bruises under her eyes. Mary was sure that she was lighter by at least half a stone and had walked in one day while Baxter was dressing her, watching the maid pin the waist of her mother's skirt as the item had become too big. Cora, always one for idle chitchat, had become silent during their dinners, as though the art of conversation now took up more energy than she could give. They had been waiting for a moment to speak with their father about their observations, but no such moment had presented itself.

"Mama, are you alright?" Edith asked again. Her first inquiry met with a blank, unfocused stare. Cora shook her head gently to clear the fog, aware that Edith was speaking to her.

"Of course dear. I'm fine. I just went to rest my head for a moment." Cora got up quickly from her desk, wanting to brush off the embarrassment of having been caught napping in such a position. She did not want Edith to worry about her. Her daughter had enough worry with the whole Michael business. The sudden movement of standing up caused Cora to sway dizzily and Edith caught her arm before her mother could fall over.

"Mama!"

"Oh..." Cora breathed as her legs continued to crumble under her. The edges around her vision blackened and she felt herself passing further into darkness until a fit of coughing brought her fully awake. Edith was supporting her completely as she doubled over fighting to breath around the congestion in her chest. Cora hated being ill. Edith guided her mother to her bed and rang the bell for Baxter.

"Edith, what are you doing?"

"I am ringing for Baxter. She is going to undress you and get you into bed." Her daughter's face was serious and determined.

"Absolutely not! I have much too much to do. I have the rest of this luncheon to sort out. Then I promised Millie I would be over. And there is something I need to pick up at the apothecary."

"I'll work on the luncheon for you. As for the rest, it'll have to wait until tomorrow." Edith gently pushed her mother's shoulders back until she was resting against the pillows of her bed. She then grabbed her legs and swung them onto the bed so her mother could lie down while waiting for Baxter. Cora closed her eyes and sighed deeply, reaching for and squeezing Edith's hand. She worried constantly about her middle daughter and the melancholy that seemed to plague her the last year. Why must Edith continue to be injured?

"Any word about Michael, dear?" The question was asked softly and Edith saw the same pain reflected in her mother's eyes that always accompanied that question. And the same twist in her stomach sprung up in response. She had hated lying to her mother, lying to everyone about Michael and his "disappearance." But she especially hated it now when the words were asked so caringly by someone who looked as frail as her mother did in that moment. There was no other way to have spun the Michael story. The application for citizenship alone took six months. Then once completed, the German government required that he be living in the country one year before allowing him to take the test. How would she have explained his continued absence to everyone without giving away his marital status and his intent to divorce?

"There really has been no change, but please don't worry about that now."

"But I do, Edith, very much. I want you to be happy and it hurts me to see you unhappy."

Baxter walked in then, saving Edith anymore discomfort from the conversation and her own guilt. She leaned down and kissed her mother on the cheek and left. After leaving her mother's room she went to look for her father but was told by Carson that he had gone to see Murray about some business and wouldn't be back until dinner.

Robert returned home just as the dressing gong was rung. He met Bates in his dressing room and changed into proper attire. Usually he could hear Baxter and Cora's low tones through the adjoining door but tonight they seemed to be quiet. Once Bates was finished, Robert thanked him and went to the door that led to his wife's room, wanting to accompany her downstairs as was their custom.

"Excuse me, my lord?"

Robert turned, his hand on the knob, and looked at Bates expectantly.

"Her ladyship wasn't feeling well earlier and went down for the night a few hours ago. Lady Edith instructed us not to disturb her for the rest of the night. I think Ms Baxter was going to bring a tray to her a little later on."

Robert's hand dropped away from the door. "Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Did anyone send for a doctor?"

"I don't believe so my lord."

Concerned, Robert turned to the door again. "I'm just going to peek in on her Bates, to make sure she's alright."

"Very good my lord." Bates left the dressing room as Robert opened the other door.

The room was dark as night. As the light from his room bled into the next, he could make out his wife's outline on the bed. He walked quietly to her and leaned down studying her face. She slept peacefully. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left to go downstairs, anxious to speak to Edith.

Robert found his mother, Edith, Mary and Rose waiting for him in the drawing room.

"I am sorry I was delayed. Shall we go in?" Robert waited until all of the ladies had filed into the dining room before following behind. Once everyone was seated the footmen started passing the first course and Carson distributed the wine. Robert saw the looks Mary and Edith exchanged.

"The two of you look like you have something to say."

Edith and Mary looked at him wide-eyed at first, shocked to be called out on what they thought was a private moment. Mary put down her fork carefully and looked at him seriously.

"Papa, we are concerned about Mama."

"Oh?" Robert stopped eating and looked at his daughter intently.

"You have to have noticed how worn she seems. She's lost weight, she doesn't look well."

Robert rubbed his eyes. "So you have thought so too?"

Both his daughters nodded in the affirmative.

"She is burning the candle at both proverbial ends, Robert." Violet added in.

"Tell me what happened tonight."

"I walked in on her hunched over, asleep at her desk, in the middle of doing something. It was so jarring to see her just slumped over I thought she was...well, she had fallen asleep. I woke her and needed to help her to bed. She would have fallen to the floor if I didn't help her stand. She refused a doctor and said she was just overtired."

"I've been wanting to take your mother back to Downton for a few weeks now. Everytime I try to bring up that she seems to be wearing herself down she tries to placate me with some excuse. She wants to see Rose to the end of the season, there's too many engagements already planned, that blasted friend in the east end needs her. Your mother's reasons for staying are endless and I've been too reluctant to push the issue until now."

"Rosamund will chaperone Rose for the rest of the season. There cannot be many engagements left. Rose, you won't mind staying with Rosamund for a little will you?" Violet asked, already knowing Rose wouldn't dare contradict her.

"Of course not Aunt Violet. Is cousin Rosamund alright with being stuck with me though?"

" She will be. There, it's settled. Robert, book train tickets for all of us on the next train to Downton." Violet picked up her fork and began eating again, the matter taken care of in her estimation.

Cora looked out the window of the train at the scenery speeding by. Robert caressed her hand and she squeezed his in return. She had tried to be indignant when he informed her, not asked, what had been decided over dinner. But her indignation, like almost everything these days, was short lived, replaced by bone numbing fatigue. Perhaps they were all right and she needed a respite. A few days back at Downton should see her feeling better, she was sure. Cora had time to quickly check in on Millie before leaving, promising her friend she would come to check on her in a few weeks and that in the mean time she would write her and expected her to do the same.

Robert watched his wife carefully as she stared out the window, having silently promised himself that he would be more vigilant where she was concerned. Cora had an exacerbating habit of downplaying when she was ill or vexed. He learned this their first year together. It's what kept Robert from fully realizing something was wrong these past few weeks. Robert wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her closer, not giving a damn about the raised eyebrow he could see on his mother's face. Cora sighed contentedly and leaned her head on his shoulder. Soon her breathing evened out and he could tell by the steady rhythm of her body's movement against his that she was sleeping. Venturing a look at his mother, Robert was surprised to see the worried knit of her brow as she watched Cora, instead of the usual cool, barely concealed distaste that made up most of Violet's expressions. Robert held Cora a little tighter and looked out the train's window, hoping that a return to Downton would be just the thing his wife needed to restore her energy.


	4. October 1924

October, 1924

Morning light snuck into the room from behind the heavy curtains. A fit of coughing woke Cora up from her slumber. She held her hand to her chest while the spasms continued, vaguely wondering at the pain she felt there. The tiresome cough had been plaguing her for a while but the pain was a new development. She hoped she wasn't getting a nasty cold. Although life had slowed to a much more normal pace for her since leaving London, there were still things to be done. Isobel had recently gotten her involved in a campaign to raise money for a local orphanage and so Cora was in charge of planning a tea for ladies in the village and surrounding area for the following Tuesday. And there were the visits she still made to Millie. And then there was always the impromptu dinner party as Mary's men continued to carousel around, coming and going with an almost clockwork regularity. Cora smiled contentedly, glad that her daughter seemed to be embracing the attention and moving slowly toward accepting one of them into her life. She wanted Mary to be happy again and she was sure that her eldest daughter was finally open to the idea herself. Now, if only she would choose one of the poor dears.

Edith also seemed to be more of herself. There was still no sign of Michael, but she was less and less brought down by this and spent more time taking on a leadership role at the paper. Being in London changed Edith. Cora noticed that her daughter sat a little taller than she ever had and held her head higher. Her dress was always the latest fashion and her hair impeccable. It seemed that the cosmopolitan city helped Edith finally blossom into the confident young woman she was now. For the first time in a long time, Cora felt her girls were no longer girls but women fully embroiled in their destinies. She was so happy, and yet sad, remembering her baby, and the future she would not have. The melancholy hit her unexpectedly as it usually did and the strength of her grief was still enough to bring tears to her eyes that spilled over onto her cheeks. She gave into the emotion briefly before getting out of bed and walking toward her bathroom, wanting to wash the remnants of tears away before Robert came in and became worried. Cora thought about how refreshing some water would feel on her face, suddenly feeling flushed as she walked the distance to the washroom.

Robert looked over his morning paper as Edith and Tom entered the dining room. He gave them a nod and went back to the news of the day, the words they exchanged fading into the background. Picking up his tea, he sipped slowly and thought about the appointments for the day. He was anxious to meet with Murray. Robert had felt so deeply that he failed Edith in some way during her turmoil with Michael. He had continually tried to offer his help and his money to find him, only to be waived off with Edith's assurances that Michael's firm had done everything possible to learn about the man's fate. Feeling more and more helpless in the shine of Edith's grief Robert had decided to go ahead and make inquiries of his own. What could it hurt? Murray had found a man willing to do some questioning in Germany and the lawyer himself had gone to the business partners at the paper to find out what avenues they had already tried. Robert received an urgent call the night before from Murray asking to meet him immediately and Robert suggested a late morning meeting. Murray would be arriving at Downton any moment now, so Robert put his paper down and got to the business of his breakfast.

A few minutes later Thomas appeared announcing that Murray was waiting for him in the library. Robert excused himself to his family and walked purposefully out of the room to find the lawyer. He was half-dreading the report that he would receive. Murray was by one of the library windows, staring out at the grounds. Robert saw him turn as he entered the room and the other man's face was unreadable. Once Thomas had closed the door and they were alone Robert spoke.

"Do not keep me guessing any longer. What did you find?"

"Lord Grantham, you may want to sit."

Robert stood taller. "I think I'll stand actually."

"Very well, I made inquiries at the paper. First off, they never sent anyone to look into Mr Gregson's disappearance."

"Why ever not?!" Robert could not believe that these men had lied to his daughter, in the face of her worry. He was enraged for her.

"Because he wasn't missing. He told them he was taking a sabbatical in Germany, would be gone for over a year. They have no indication that anything has happened to him. As a matter of fact he makes regular contact with them."

"This cannot be! I do not understand."

"There is more." Murray paused and sat down, causing Robert to follow his lead.

"What more could there be, Murray?"

"He sends letters to Lady Edith at the paper. And she picks them up. Weekly. And has since the duration of his absence."

Robert looked at the lawyer in shock. He had no words. The information made no sense in his mind. He thought of the last year and a half. The moping about and the worry she seemed to carry around. The the whole time Gregson had been living in Germany and Edith had known. He couldn't fathom what would cause her to deceive them all in this way.

"Murray, I don't understand."

Murray cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. "I have a man looking into Michael's background now. He'll come up with something that sheds some light."

"Please let me know as soon as you find out anything else."

Robert stood, as did Murray, and he shook the man's hand and led him to the library door. He was still baffled but that was slowly giving way to anger. Cora had pleaded with him to look into the Gregson matter, devastated inside by what she perceived as Edith's anguish. To think of the nights he had spent worried about his middle daughter, never mind the sleeplessness that had been suffered by her mother, he was ready to explode. He swallowed his fury as he encountered Mary in the hall, speaking with Mrs. Hughes and Ms Baxter. All three looked at him with worried and confused expressions and he wondered if his anger was that plain on his face.

"Good day Lord Grantham." Murray said with a tip of his hat and left the house.

Mrs Hughes rushed to him with Baxter not far behind.

"My lord, there's a situation that's arisen that we aren't quite sure what to do about."

Robert sighed. The last thing that he wanted to do was deal with a staffing issue.

"What is it Mrs Hughes?"

"Well, it seems that her ladyship hasn't rung for Baxter."

Robert stared at the three women with his hands out wondering what they wanted from him, not understanding.

"And…"

Mary jumped in. "Papa, it's 10 o'clock. I'm fed, down and dressed and mama usually is too by this time. She has not rung at all this morning. Not for her breakfast, not for a drink of water, not for a change of clothing. Nothing."

Robert's brow furrowed and he felt the anxiety build in his chest. He turned to Baxter.

"She didn't ring at all?"

"No my lord. And I've been sitting down there since half past six. I started doing some sewing waiting for the bell and was lost in the task. By the time I looked again I realized it was alarmingly late. But the bell never rang, that I'm sure of."

Robert turned and went up the stairs quickly. He had started breakfast early on the account of his meeting with Murray so had not risked waking Cora, forgoing their usual morning chat before her breakfast. The last he had seen of her had been when he left the bed before getting dressed. That was hours ago. The fear grew stronger as Robert ascended the staircase and turned down the gallery towards Cora's room. He heard footsteps behind him and imagined Mary and Mrs. Hughes following close. Stopping at Cora's door he knocked softly even though every fiber of him wanted to pull the door off it's hinge. When there was no answer he tried one more loud knock before opening the door quickly. Their bed was empty.

"Cora!" It was met with silence as he strode into the room looking around for her. There was no sign of his wife in the room. Mary and Mrs Hughes peaked in the door and looked at him expectantly. Robert turned and went towards the washroom. Standing in the doorway he scanned the room until his eyes found what he was looking for, crumpled on the floor by the sink, a small stain of red standing out on a tile near her head. Robert felt his knees weaken slightly and he was brought back to the day years ago when he found her in almost this same position. That day O'Brien's screams of help had filled the house and when he had arrived at this spot after a mad dash from his dressing room, both O'Brien and Cora had been a flurry of activity and sounds. Cora sobbing and flailing about helplessly as O'Brien scurried around the bathroom looking for towels to stop the blood already seeping from his wife's body. This time, the room was eerily quiet and calm and it scared Robert more than the scene he had witnessed so long ago.

Mary was by his shoulder and he heard her gasp. She turned to Mrs Hughes.

"Have Carson fetch Dr Clarkson right away."

Her words had the effect they needed to on Robert, stirring him into motion and in two short steps he was by his wife's side, kneeling down and reaching a trembling hand to her head. There was a slight gash where she must have hit the sink on her way down. Her eyes opened slowly. He noticed her labored breathing and the way her hair stuck to her forehead in clammy patches.

"Cora," Robert whispered.

"Robert?" Cora's voice was soft and questioning. Mary had come to kneel by her father and rubbed her hand gently over her mother's shoulder. Cora slowly closed her eyes and opened them again, trying to focus on the faces in front of her. Her head was splitting with pain and it felt as though an elephant sat on her chest, every breath harder than the last. She vaguely remembered another coughing fit at the sink and not being able to catch her breath. It had gone on for what seemed an eternity before the light started to fade and her legs had given out.

"I fainted I think."

"Yes, my dear. I think you did." Robert tried to smile but it barely turned up his lips. There was a small dribble of blood coming from in between Cora's lips. Gently he pulled her off the floor. Cora groaned at the movement and held her hand to her mouth, dizzy from the change in position and feeling her empty stomach rolling. Robert pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the other supporting the backs of her knees. He stood swiftly and lifted her off the ground.

"Robert, you'll hurt yourself." Cora said softly in protest.

"Nonsense. You're much too thin. I could carry two more of you." Robert brought Cora to their bed and carefully placed her down. He covered her with the blankets as she shivered. Robert swallowed hard, trying to calm the emotions inside him. Cora was not well, it was plain to see, and she hadn't been for quite some time. There was a suspicion that was continuing to grow in the back of his mind but he couldn't think it fully or he would lose his composure. He needed to wait until Clarkson had seen her before letting his imagination run away. Mary paced slightly by the bed. Cora let out a cough now and then, her eyes remaining closed. None of them spoke. Robert held Cora's hand and rubbed her knuckles gently with his thumb, trying to clear his mind of all the warring thoughts.

There was a light knock at the door and Mrs Hughes led Dr Clarkson into the room. She turned to Robert.

"Is there anything else you need your lordship? Anything I can do?" Mrs Hughes spoke the words to Robert but didn't take her eyes off Cora. Her concern deeply etched on her face.

"No thank you Mrs Hughes."

Mrs Hughes turned and left the room. She could hear the doctor asking the others to go to the library while he conducted his exam on her ladyship. His lordship's mild protests reached the hall but she heard the opening of the door anyway and his and lady Mary's muffled voices behind her.

Robert wore a path in the carpet of the library between the desk and the window. He had started a scotch but his heart wasn't in it. His mother had arrived, along with Edith and Tom and all of them sat waiting for the doctor to come down. It seemed as though he had been up there forever and Robert had to keep himself from barging up to find out what was wrong.

"Robert, please sit down." Violet commanded gently.

Just as Robert sat by Mary the library door opened and Dr Clarkson walked in. Robert stood up quickly.

"Dr Clarkson, how is she?"

The doctor walked further into the room and sat on a leather chair looking serious. Robert faltered slightly and slowly sat in the seat he had just risen from.

"Lady Grantham is resting now. I would like her to come to the hospital tomorrow for some X-rays. I've taken some blood that I'll test as soon as I get back. Once I've been able to see the results of the blood work and the X-rays, I should have a clearer idea what is going on."

"But surely you must have a theory, doctor." Mary interjected.

Dr Clarkson nodded his head slightly.

"I do Lady Mary, but in these instances I find speculation to be the opposite of productive."

"That's bull sir!" Robert exploded standing up and coming closer to the doctor.

"Cora has symptoms that I'm sure she told you of. If not I shall be happy to share with you my own observations. That coupled with the exam you just conducted should be able to give you some indication of what you are looking at. So I would like to know now. What are you testing her blood for? What are you looking for in that X-ray?"

Dr Clarkson sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. He looked at the faces staring back at him. Some still looked hopeful, mainly the girls. Violet looked stoic, and worried. Robert was a contorted mix of furry and blind fear.

"Okay Lord Grantham. It is my belief that Lady Grantham has tuberculosis."

The word hung in the library between them. All of Robert's anger left him and he sank to his seat like a deflated balloon. He put his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Dear God." Robert's words were muffled and raw.

"Is there a chance you could be wrong, Dr. Clarkson?" Violet asked.

"There's always a chance, Lady Grantham. But in this case I would say it is slim. The blood work and x-rays will tell me for certain, obviously. When I get back to the hospital I plan on ringing a colleague of mine in London. A Dr. Richards. He's a leading expert on the disease. I'd like for him to come up tomorrow and consult with me."

"Have you told Mama?" Mary asked softly.

Dr Clarkson shook his head. "I didn't think it wise to tell her just yet. While I am very certain of the diagnosis I want tomorrow's testing to be one hundred percent sure. With tuberculosis, it's imperative that the patient rest and take care of themselves and I don't want worry to interfere with that happening today."

"Lord Grantham." Dr Clarkson stood as he addressed Robert. "Do you think that you could have Lady Grantham at the hospital by eleven tomorrow?"

Robert looked up for the first time. His face plainly showed the devastation he felt inside. He nodded slowly, not trusting himself to speak just yet.

"Very good. I'll leave these here." Dr Clarkson deposited two bottles on the side table nearest Robert. Pointing to the larger bottle he said, "This is for any difficulty Lady Grantham may have with breathing. It'll help open up the passageways in her lungs. This is for sleep and pain. She noted some pain in her chest earlier. If it persists or she has trouble sleeping, give her a half dropper of this. Be sparing with it though, it is fairly potent." With that the doctor left the library.

The family remained quiet after Dr Clarkson's exit, each deep within their own thoughts. Edith wiped at her eyes as silent tears spilled over. She and the rest were shaken out of themselves when Robert let a choking sound escape from behind his hand. They watched in shock as he cried in front of them, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. The sound of it was foreign to his daughters, never having seen their father cry before.

Violet sat forward and put her hand on Robert's knee. "My dear, you have this out now, in here. And then you need to be strong, for Cora. We all need to be strong. And then we shall do whatever is necessary to get her better."

Robert looked up at his mother. "There's no cure for this! They send you off to a sanitarium and it makes people better for a time, but there is no getting away from this disease. It's just a matter of how much time you can buy! I should have insisted she see the doctor months ago."

"Oh God." Mary began to cry at her father's words.

Violet pushed herself up and rang the bell for Carson. Within moments the man was with them in the room.

"Carson, could you please bring us some tea. And then would you be so kind as to help me up the stairs to Lady Grantham's room?"

Violet turned to her family. "I am going to check on Cora. All of you take the time you need to collect yourselves."

And with those words Violet left the library and waited for Carson to return for her.

Violet knocked softly on the closed door in front of her before opening it slowly. She had expected the room to be in darkness but the shades had been opened and Cora was sitting on her settee, looking out the window sleepily. She turned to the sound of the door with a dreamy smile on her face, which turned into surprise when her mother in law walked in. Cora tried to sit herself up a little straighter and arrange the blanket over her lap. Violet waved her hand dismissively.

"Do not trouble yourself, my dear. You have earned a little afternoon respite."

Cora smiled, "Oh my, I must be dying for you to dismiss formality so easily."

Cora's words stopped Violet short briefly, but she quickly recovered when she noticed the seriousness in her daughter in law's eyes. Cora was a smart woman and sharp, it was one of the traits that Violet secretly respected in her. She knew something was amiss and was gently going to fish around for the answer.

"Well, you did give everyone quite a scare!" Violet made her way to the settee and sat at the end, patting Cora's covered legs.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Well, there's no dancing around for you." Violet said.

"When has there ever been dancing around between the two of us?" Cora asked tiredly.

Violet looked Cora in the eyes. There was a good deal of history between the women, and despite how Violet often spoke to her daughter in law and despite the fight she had put up when Robert had first toyed with the idea of proposing to Cora, she was family.

"The doctor is not certain what is ailing you." Violet said finally.

"But he must have an idea. And that idea must be bad enough to keep Robert downstairs."

"Dr Clarkson wanted to wait until tomorrow's tests to make any specific diagnosis." Violet held up her hand as Cora began to protest. "I won't insult your intelligence Cora. However, I also do not want you to fret. We will all get through this."

"It's consumption isn't it?" Cora asked, sighing heavily as Violet nodded slightly. She closed her eyes and laid back, resting her head. She felt the tears sting her eyes but refused to let them drop.

"How long have you suspected?"

Cora shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe a part of me thought so for a while now. But I didn't really let myself begin to believe it until a few days ago when the coughing began bringing up blood. It was hard to deny after that. How is Robert?"

Violet smiled sadly and took Cora's hand in hers surprising the younger woman.

"He is devastated. But it is a fraction of what he'll be if anything happens to you so we must make sure that nothing does. Clarkson is bringing up some specialist tomorrow from London. They will assess the progression of the illness and come up with a plan. There are many people who live with this for a long time so we just need to make sure you are among those numbers."

"Of course, easy as that." Cora gave her mother in law a wavering smile.

"You're American, dear. I'm sure pure grit will allow you to figure out some way to outlive all of us." Violet smiled kindly at Cora and patted her head before pushing herself up. She walked over to the cord by Cora's bed and rang the bell.

"You should eat something dear. I'll ask Baxter to bring something up and then I shall go down and fetch Robert."

Robert stood outside of the bedroom door gathering himself. He was embarrassed at the display he had put on in the library in front of the whole family, but the gravity of the situation and the possible outcome had been too much for him in that moment. He knocked on the door and then let himself in. Cora was sitting on the settee eating a piece of toast, her meal tray across her lap. She looked and smiled at him fully with such concern in her eyes that he felt the tears spring again.

"You're eating. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You aren't disturbing me." Cora replied and she put her food down and went to move the tray.

"Here, let me get that!" Robert went to Cora's side and took the tray, placing it on the bed and then pulled Cora's vanity chair up close to her and placed a kiss on her forehead before sitting down.

"How are you feeling darling?" The spot on her forehead that had connected with the sink earlier was already a deep purple against her pale skin and he gently rubbed his thumb over it, feeling the bump.

"I'm okay Robert. How are YOU?" Cora's eyes studied his face.

Robert's laugh was more like a sharp bark. "That is so like you. I'm fine. Worried about you, but fine."

"Your mother told me."

Robert froze, not quite knowing what she had been told. That he had lost himself completely in the library, that she was extremely ill. He knew it had been a mistake to let Violet up here.

"What did she say?" Robert asked, trying to remain calm.

"She told me about the tuberculosis. I know."

"Hmm," Robert replied. "She wasn't supposed to say anything. None of us were supposed to say anything."

"Would you really not have told me Robert?" Cora asked, and Robert could detect a trace of hurt in her voice and eyes.

"Clarkson said it was for your own good not to say. That you needed the rest. So yes, I was going to try and follow his orders. Because Cora, although I don't say it often at all, I love you very much. You know this don't you?"

Cora lifted up Robert's hands, which she had clasped in her own, and brought them up to her lips, kissing them gently. Robert looked at her bowed head and closed his eyes. When he opened them Cora was looking at him.

"Of course I know that Robert. I've always known it." He watched as a single tear

spilled down her cheek followed by another and then another. He felt his stomach flutter at the sight. For all of her American emotion, Cora rarely cried. To see her do it now broke him a little.

"Cora, please don't cry." Robert begged.

"I'm sorry," Cora sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I cannot help it though. I'm worried for you. All of you, but especially you."

Robert was speechless. Of all the things he expected to come from her mouth, this was not it.

"Worried for me? But I'm half-insane worrying about you. Why are you worried about me?"

Cora's blue eyes pierced him in their seriousness. "Because dying is the easy part. Not that I want to. I'm sure it's a horrid business getting there. And the last thing I want to do is leave you. But once it's over, my part is done. I won't know the difference. But you, your part will just be beginning and it will be by far the worst part."

The bluntness of this conversation was more than Robert could deal with at the time. He pulled Cora to him and crushed her against his chest tighter than he meant to. He inhaled the floral scent of her hair that, for over thirty years he had associated with her, and tried to commit it to memory.

"Let's not talk about dying anymore tonight, shall we?" Robert asked over the tightness in his throat.


	5. October 1924 continued

Dr. Clarkson studied the bloodwork under his microscope, making notes in a chart. The only noise in his office was the shuffling of paper as Dr Richards held the x-rays up to the projector. He looked up at the blown up lungs, watching as Richards circled spots with his red pen. Blowing out a deep sigh, Clarkson sat back and took his glasses off.

"So, we conquor?"

Richards looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Yes. Dr Clarkson, I believe that we do. Where are Lord and Lady Grantham now?"

"They said they were going to the Crawley house for luncheon with the Dowager. They suggested we go there when we were ready."

Everyone was in the drawing room when the butler announced the arrival of the two doctors. When the two men entered the room, all conversation stopped. Dr clarkson cleared his throat uncomfortabley.

"Sit down doctors please." Violet waved them in to join the rest of them.

The doctors sat and Dr Richards began, "It's as we suspected. Lady Grantham has active pulmonary tuberculosis. Now, as you know, the prescribed treatment is rest and fresh air, usually done in a sanatorium. The best of which is the Waldsanatorium in Davos, Switzerland. There's also a very good one in upstate New York."

"I will not be going to one of those places." The determined look on Cora's face mirrored the resolve in her voice.

Robert looked from his wife to Dr Richards. He certainly didn't want to send her away, but he wanted the best care for her as well.

"Is there any alternative that you know of?" Robert asked the two men sitting across from him.

"Well, many people of means are opting to do a version of 'the cure' at their own homes. I can give you the name of a man in London that makes a type of shed that is mirrored on three sides. It's only big enough for a lounge chair and there are sky lights in the ceiling. It's barely bigger than a dolls house really. You could get one of these here. Lady Grantham should spend about two hours a day in it. Windows should be partially open to allow proper air flow. This should be followed by light walking around the grounds. As long as she isn't too tired."

"We could do this Cora, if you prefer." Cora breathed her relief at her husband's words and nodded her head.

"And this will be enough Dr Richards?" Violet inquired.

"She should have a nurse that is versed in the treatment and the symptoms. There are also some dietary requirements but if you do hire a nurse she should be able to relay those to your cook. Mind you, the main goal is to get the lungs to rest. The disease creates cavities in the lungs and we want those to heal. The worse the cavities, the worse the condition."

"And how 'bad' is my condition, Dr Richards?" Cora asked softly.

"Lady Grantham, it is serious, I will not lie. It isn't dire yet but the disease has been busy on you. Busy enough that I fear rest alone won't see you through so I am also going to suggest the gold treatment."

"Isn't that rather experimental, Dr Richards?" It was the first that Isobel contributed to the conversation.

Dr Richards shrugged. "It is. However Koch is having some success in Germany with it. There is no other way known to actually kill the bacteria. It's usually only used in the most severe cases and I think this is one of those."

Robert cleared his throat, hoping his voice would not betray his emotions. "Are there risks to this gold treatment, Dr Richards?"

"Some," the doctor affirmed. "It is believed that the severity of the side effects are reflective of the severity of the disease. The gold releases the toxins of the tuberculosis while killing it, causing violent reactions in the body. Vomiting is common as is a bruising around the area of injection. The gold cyanide is usually administed once a week. There are other treatments we could try. Doctors in America are removing ribs to force the lungs to collapse in order for them to rest sufficiently."

"Oh my!" Violet exclaimed voicing what everyone's face reflected. Robert seemed to be crushing Cora's hand in his and Cora was as white as a sheet.

"May I be frank?" Dr Richards asked.

"More than you already have?" Robert barked.

"Lady Grantham's condition is serous and I believe an aggressive treatment is in order."

"I'll try this gold treatment you suggest." Cora said with a steadiness she didn't feel. "But I draw the line at rib removal. That sounds ghastly."


	6. November 1924

November 1924

Robert sat in the library reading over the correspondence that Murray had sent him. Even though this was his third time dissecting the words, he still had trouble believing them. The whole business was a tangled web of lies and subterfuge that Robert had never experienced before. To have been deceived so thoroughly was jarring, that it was his own daughter who did it was beyond his comprehension. Robert had asked Anna to send Edith to him as soon as she returned from her latest trip to London. Robert drummed his fingers on the desk in anticipation, trying to temper the anger building up. He looked out the library window, over the grounds and spotted Cora and Mary walking toward the "shed". Cora was likely to be in there for a little while, taking in what Dr Richards referred to as 'the cure'. He continued to watch his wife and daughter, the shed's walls of windows providing little in the way of privacy. Mary helped her mother settle into the lounge chair and arranged the mountain of blankets over her, meant to keep the November chill at bay.

Since Cora's diagnosis, Mary had appointed herself nursemaid, hovering almost as much as Robert did. He knew that Cora secretly relished the unusual display of devotion from their eldest daughter but she also worried to him that Mary was using her illness to dodge her desire of suitors and their relentless pursuit. Robert tried to ease Cora's fears, believing that Mary's care was genuine and altruistic and not just an excuse to avoid Blake and Gillingham.

Robert wished he could say the same about Edith. If Mary used Cora's illness as an excuse to be closer to her mother, Edith did the complete opposite. More often than not, she was in London, either for her own purposes or chaperoning Rose. She had also taken a sudden peculiar interest in the pig farm and would go check up on the progress periodically. Now that Robert had the information that Murray had sent in hand, he thought he knew a little of why Edith avoided her family. His meaner side hoped that it had a little to do with her own guilt.

The opening of the library door interrupted Robert's thoughts and he turned to see Edith standing in the entrance. He waved for her to come in and rose from his desk to take a seat by the fireplace.

"You wanted to see me Papa?" Edith questioned, sitting across from him.

"How was London? " Robert asked casually.

"Oh you know," Edith shrugged. "Much of the same. Except…" as her words trailed off Edith's face became more serious.

"Have you seen Mama?" she inquired.

"She's in the shed resting, why?" Robert asked, concerned now.

Edith looked down and stammered a little, "It's just that, she asked me to look in on that friend of hers, Millie. She said she hadn't replied to her last two letters…"

"She sent you to that slum?!" Robert burst out, his anger at Edith needing to finally erupt as it transferred briefly to Cora.

"Papa," Edith pleaded already regretting telling him. "I found her the other day calling hospitals inquiring if they had Millie. She was distraught. I was afraid she was going to go to London herself so I volunteered to pop in and check on her. I brought Aunt Rosamund's driver with me. I was only there two minutes. It didn't take very long."

"I cannot believe she failed to mention this to me." Robert wondered how so much could go on in his own house without him being aware.

"Honestly Papa, I don't think it was intentional. She's been forgetting things lately. I don't know if it's the strain or the fatigue or something else but I don't think you can really hold it against her."

"What did you find?" Robert asked.

Edith wrung her hands a little. "She's dead, Papa."

"What? How?" Robert asked in shock.

Edith paused, bracing herself for her father's reaction. "The landlord says tuberculosis."  
Robert paled before her, and opened his mouth, only to close it again. He swallowed and steadied himself before whispering, "Of course."

"What should I tell Mama?" Edith asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I'll speak to her about it." Robert insisted.

Edith nodded. And then she remembered, "Oh, but you had wanted to speak to me! What about?"

Robert wiped his hands over his forehead, trying to relieve the headache that was drumming away. Most of the ire of earlier had left him. He handed Edith Murray's letter.

"I wanted to discuss this with you." Robert stated calmly.

He watched Edith scan the letter, her mouth dropping slightly and her eyes getting bigger. Instead of the contrition or fear he had expected, Edith's expression was hard and irate when she looked up at him.

"You had Michael investigated. I can't believe it!"

"Listen here," Robert said carefully, trying to control his temper. "Your mother was worried about you and begged me to send a detective to Germany to look for him. She thought maybe the one that his firm had sent wasn't thorough enough. So I had Murray stop by the paper to speak with them, just inquire as to what avenues they had already been down. And he was told no investigation had ever been conducted because Michael wasn't actually missing and that you had been in contact with him all this time. So, naturally I had Murray dig a little deeper to see what could be so compelling in his history that would cause my daughter to lie. TO EVERYONE! FOR ALMOST TWO YEARS!" Robert shouted, his anger finally getting the best of him.

"What is going on?" Cora demanded walking into the library.

Robert and Edith remained frozen at the sound of her voice. Neither one spoke not knowing what she had heard

"And what have you been lying about?" Mary followed close behind her mother and looked pointedly at Edith. Her face was smug and her eyebrows raised in question. It contrasted Cora's confused, furrowed brow as she looked from her daughter to her husband, waiting on an explanation.

"It's nothing darling. The walk through the yard must have tired you out. Let me help you upstairs." Robert walked towards Cora and gently grasped her shoulders, trying to turn her in the direction of the door. She shrugged out of his grip and looked at him sternly.

"No, Robert. I am not a child, please don't coddle me. What were you discussing so heatedly? What has Edith been lying about?" Cora felt her heart racing in her chest. She didn't want to be kept in the dark but she disliked the looks on Robert and Edith's faces and she knew this wasn't a small matter.

"Maybe you should sit down." Robert said, leading his wife to one of the sofas in the room. Mary followed behind finding herself a chair.

"You can leave." Edith said harshly to her sister.

"Not likely." Mary replied, staying in her seat.

Cora looked at her daughter expectantly. "What is it dear? Surely it can't be this bad?"

Edith laughed dryly and shook her head. She couldn't meet her mother's eyes. "Michael is well."

Cora clapped, "Why, that is fabulous news! You must be so relieved."

Edith continued to stare at the floor. "He was never 'unwell' Mama. He was fine the whole time."

Cora shook her head, leaning closer to Edith and trying to catch her eyes. "I don't understand."

Edith looked up finally, tears running down her cheeks. "Michael went to Germany to become a citizen. So we could be married. The process of citizenship was longer than he had anticipated, requiring that he stay there all this time cutting through red tape."

"Why couldn't you tell us this?" Cora asked, trying to wrap her head around what Edith was telling them.

"Because then she would have had to tell us that the reason why he needed to be a German to marry her is because he is already married and cannot get a divorce in England." Robert finished, wanting to be done with this drama. He could see Cora's energy wilting and he was focused on exposing the tale and getting her to bed in as short a time as possible.

"I see." Cora said. She looked at Edith for a lingering moment and then turned to Robert. "Your mother is coming to dinner this evening. I think I'd like to go upstairs and rest a bit before her arrival if that is okay with you."

"Of course." Robert said getting up and helping his wife. They were almost out of the library before Cora paused and looked behind her, addressing Edith.

"Were you really in London today, or was that a lie as well?" Cora's voice was sad rather than angry and it caught Edith off guard, causing her to feel worse about her deceit. She saw Robert's eyes widen and the slight shake of his head. Edith faltered and knew she could not lie to her mother again.

"I...I...did…" Edith stammered.

"Did you check on Millicent?"

Edith looked helplessly from her mother to her father not knowing what to do.

"Edith!" Cora's voice cut through the library sharply. It was rare that Cora lost her temper towards the girls but the afternoon had worn on her and she was at the end of her tolerance. Edith saw the deep flush that colored her mother's pale cheeks and stood up.

"Mama, she's...dead…" Edith said softly. Robert's eyes closed in resignation and Mary gasped, the first sound she had made since insisting on staying in the library.

Cora stood rigid in her spot, staring at Edith. "How?" she whispered.

Robert put his arm around Cora's shoulders and held her tightly against him. "Tuberculosis."

Cora sagged a little and Robert held her tighter. "I'm okay, Robert. But I'd like to go upstairs now if you wouldn't mind accompanying me."

Edith watched her parents leave and then sat back on the sofa, a little dazed. A few silent moments went by before she looked up to find Mary staring at her shaking her head. Edith felt her jaw tighten in defense.

"I don't need a lecture from you."

"I'm not your mother, I won't give you one. But that won't keep me from being completely disgusted by how you've carried on this charade for so long." Mary rose and left the library.

Robert tucked the covers around Cora and watched as she settled back into the pillows.

"How can I be so tired from doing nothing…" Cora asked him with a smile on her lips that didn't reach her eyes.

"You aren't doing nothing. You're trying to get better, and that is hard work." Robert smiled kindly and kissed the top of her hand before resting it down on the blanket.

Cora shook her head. "How could she have lied this whole time?"

Robert rolled his eyes. "I've been asking myself the same thing. I have no idea."

"How long have you known?"

Robert sighed. "I've known about Michael not being in danger since the day we found out you were ill. I didn't want to bring it to your attention until I knew the reasons and the rest of the story so I put Murray on it. He found out everything else and I found out this morning, with the arrival of his letter."

"Tell me the truth, were you going to tell me?" Cora asked, smiling slightly, wanting Robert to know that she wasn't angry.

Robert looked at her seriously. "I was, a little gentler than what just transpired, but I was. I wasn't going to let you keep wasting your precious energy on worrying about people that didn't deserve it."

"That is a little harsh, Robert. She is our daughter. She deserves whatever I have."

"She lied! Letting us, you, believe that Michael was lost in the abyss and then what, when he gained his citizenship was she to perpetuate the story, claiming it was a miracle and they would be wed and it would be happily ever after. You may be able to forgive this deceit a lot easier than I because you are a far better person than I."

"Oh stop." Cora said laughing. "I am not. You are just easier to anger than I am."

Robert smiled back at her glad to see the events of the last hour hadn't diminished her spirits. He rubbed her cheek softly.

"I am sorry about Millie." He said gently.

Cora nodded her head and her smile faded. "I think I was prepared for this in a way. She wasn't looking well the last time I saw her. I'm sorry Robert."

Robert's surprise was evident in his voice. "Whatever for?"

Cora looked at him with tears in her eyes and waved her hand. "For all of this. You didn't want me to go to her in the first place and if I hadn't, this probably wouldn't be happening to us."

Robert wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "And a bolt of lightning may have struck you, or me. And a mad cow may have maimed one of us. Who's to say anything would really be any different. And never apologize to me for having a kind heart. It's one of the reasons I love you."


	7. December 1924

_December 1924_

Cora felt Robert squeeze her where their interlocked arms met and she turned her attention away from the snow covered trees and to her husband. She laughed at the smile she saw on his face. It was the definition of beaming and it made his happy eyes look like a boys.

"What are you so happy about?" Cora asked.

"It's almost Christmas! There's a fresh snow on the ground! And of course there's that small business of Dr Richard's saying that you're improving."

Cora leaned toward him and kissed his shoulder while they walked slowly down the path. She felt better than she had in months and was most relived when they had been told yesterday that the spots on her lungs seemed to be getting smaller. She tried to be strong and brave, especially in front of Robert and the girls, but she had been terrified inside of having Dr Richards deliver more bad news. For the first time since falling ill, she thought that there might really be a chance that they would get through it. She still had to lay out in the shed everyday and continue the gold treatment, which made her nauseous for days, but the restrictions to her daily activities had been slightly lifted and her time in bed cut in half. Breathing the crisp air deeply, she reveled in the air flowing smoothly in and out of her body instead of causing her to shake with coughing, as it had only a week before.

"Is this pace alright? Would you like to slow down?" Robert asked.

"No. It's perfect." Cora replied, smiling at her husband reassuringly. Within minutes of meeting with the doctor, the deep grooves that worry had carved in Robert's face smoothed out noticeably. His mood was higher than she had seen in a long time. He practically bounced in his shoes as they walked.

"Cora, we should do something really special this year for Christmas!" Robert declared.

"Such as?" Cora asked cautiously.

"Oh I don't know. But I'd like to make a real festivity out of it. Let's get Shrimpie here. He wrote that he'll be leaving India for the month. And your mother and some of our other dear friends. Nothing grand, I don't want you to lift a finger or tire yourself out but I think it would be splendid to bring some joy into the house. Who knows, maybe we could get Carson to dress like Santa Claus!"

Cora laughed out loud at the thought of their very serious butler dressed in white beard and red velvet suit. Robert stopped walking and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"God, you don't know how much I've missed that sound." Robert leaned down and kissed her and then pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Do you think the worst could really be behind us?" Cora whispered.

"I have to believe it because the alternative is unfathomable to me." Robert replied softly into Cora's hair before leaning away from her and resuming their walk, not wanting to dampen the high spirits that he had.

"Hmmm, that's odd." Robert said after a few moments of them walking in silence. Cora had been deep in thought, his words pulling her back and she strained to see what he was looking at. It was Edith, coming from the Drewe's house. Mr Drewe was holding a child in the door waving at her as she left.

Cora remained quiet. The shed's windows afforded her a panoramic view of the estate and there was little to do when she was in there besides read and stare out into space. She saw Edith many times walking in the direction of the farm and would have brought it up in conversation, if their daughter was in the habit of speaking to her lately. But since the revelation about Michael, Edith had remained aloof and distant. Cora glanced up at Robert and could tell by the concentrated look on his face that he was musing inwardly over Edith's behavior. Trying to steer him away from his thoughts, Cora started planning their Christmas extravaganza.

Being summoned to tea at the Dowager house was not out of the ordinary, but Cora had a feeling that something was afoot all the same. Especially since she was instructed to come alone. She waited for Mr. Spratt to announce her at the door to the morning room before moving inside. Once in the room, she was greeted by the overly jovial faces of her mother and sister-in-law. The feeling she had all morning magnified. Rosamund always seemed to have her hand in something. She optimistically hoped that Robert had shared with them his plans for Christmas and that they were offering to help, but she doubted this was the case.

"Hello Cora! It's so good to see you looking so well!" Rosamund fussed, kissing her cheek and then taking her by the elbow to lead her to the sofa.

Cora sat at the edge of her seat and accepted the teacup that Mr Spratt offered her. She looked from Violet to Rosamund and raised her eyebrows.

"So?" She asked after taking a sip of her tea. Mr. Spratt offered her a sandwich and she declined with a shake of her head, too tense to eat.

Violet looked at her innocently. "Can't a mother ask her daughters to tea?"

"Yes, she can. But I doubt that Rosamund came all the way up here from London just for tea."

Rosamund fingered a piece of beading on her dress, avoiding Cora's eyes. She looked sideways towards her mother and then sighed, finally looking up. Her expression was slightly panicked and Cora felt herself sit up straighter, on alert for what Rosamund was obviously working up the courage to say. Rosamund opened her mouth to speak but Violet held up her hand, silencing her daughter.

"Cora. We do have something to tell you. And it may come as a shock so I want you to prepare yourself." Violet stated.

Cora put down her teacup and folded her hands in her lap. "Go on."

Violet sighed. "Edith went to Rosamund with a….situation...last year. After considering the different options available to her, she decided to go to Switzerland until the situation was...resolved."

Cora felt her stomach twist and her heart race at what she was inferring from Violet's words. The women were silent and Violet's face was unreadable. Cora took a few deep breaths, hoping it would calm her before speaking.

"So Edith has a...child in Switzerland somewhere? Am I understanding this correctly?"

"Well, that is the thing that has brought us here today. The child was there but then Edith devised some scheme and brought the child here. Against my advice."

Cora clenched her jaw and stood. "How long have you known? You said she went to Rosamund initially. How long have YOU known?"

Violet sat back and squared her shoulders at the tone of Cora's voice. "I got it out of her after they announced the plans for their trip. It was fishy from the start."

Cora nodded and then turned to Mr. Spratt. "If you wouldn't mind fetching my coat please?" And she walked towards the door.

"Now Cora…" Violet wasn't able to finish her sentence before Cora spun around, her eyes bulging in anger.

"How could you not tell me this!" She cried. "You have perpetuated a lie for over a year now. To my face. I am her mother!"

"

Listen here, Cora…" Violet was cut off again.

"No, you listen!" Cora shouted. Rosamund paled, never having heard Cora speak anyway but gently. "What does it take for you, Violet? Really? Am I still that much of an outsider to you? After over thirty years of marriage to your son? After raising three of your grandchildren and burying two of them? After giving over everything I have and leaving everything behind? Fine, you don't like me. That's no great revelation. But I thought I had paid my dues to this family by now. Evidently not."

Cora was breathing hard after her outburst and she wiped angrily at the the tears falling down her cheeks. The room was silent as she took her coat from Mr. Spratt and she went for the door.

"Cora, let me get the car at least." Rosamund pleaded.

"I'll walk, thank you." Cora said coldly and left Violet and Rosamund staring at her back as she exited the room.

"Well, that went well." Rosamund said quietly.

"Oh dear, Rosamund. " Violet said shakily. Rosamund looked at her mother, surprised to see how upset she looked at Cora's words.

"She's just shocked and angry now, Mama. It'll blow over. Cora's not one to hold a grudge. You know that. She's hurt now but it will pass."

Violet turned and looked out the window. It was rare that she regretted anything but now, seeing Cora's reaction and hearing her words, she regretted not insisting they tell Cora from the beginning. She had not meant to hurt her daughter in law with her silence.

The rain began halfway through the walk back. Cora looked up to the sky that opened up above her and wondered how the afternoon could get any bleaker. She wrapped her coat around herself tighter, although it was a useless gesture as she was soaked in a matter of minutes. Her fury had fired her steps but she still had a half mile to go before reaching the doors of Downton. Cora kept replaying everything in her mind. She could not grasp the subterfuge and lengths that Edith had gone through to get to this point. She was angry at herself for pushing away the suspicions she had when Edith and Rosamund had first spoke of their trip. Even then it had a ring of untruth to it but she had chosen to see the situation as she had been led to see it.

The sound of a car on the path behind her interrupted her thoughts. She walked faster, convinced it would be Rosamund coming to fetch her. The car slowed down beside her and she refused to turn to it.

"Mama!" Mary's voice shouted to her over the rain. Cora stopped and turned to see her eldest daughter looking at her, horrified, and Cora could only imagine what she looked like, her hat and coat soaked and clinging to her.

"Get in here right now!" Mary opened the door and Cora climbed in, grateful to finally get out of the rain. She then noticed Lord Gillingham sitting opposite Mary and felt her face flush with embarrassment.

"Lady Grantham." He said, tipping his hat to her.

"More like Lady Drowned Rat…" Cora replied attempting to laugh.

"Here, take this." Lord Gillingham went to take off his over coat.

"Thank you, but don't you dare." Cora said with a kind smile. "I do not want you ruining your coat, and we are almost at the house."

"At least take this. The water is running off your hat and into your face." Mary handed her a handkerchief and she took it, wiping away the traces of rain.

The car stopped at the front doors of Downton and Lord Gillingham hopped out first, producing an umbrella and waiting for the ladies. Mary caught Cora's hand and stopped her briefly.

"What happened? You've been crying?" Mary stared at her with concern.

Cora patted her daughter's hand. "It's nothing. I'm perfectly fine dear. But it is a good thing you came along when you did."

"I'd say. You're frozen to the bone. You better get in quick and change before Papa sees what's happened." Mary smiled at her mother and released her so that Tony could accompany her inside.

"My Lady!" Carson gasped as he took in the sight of her approaching the door. Cora touched his arm briefly in reassurance.

"I seem to have gotten caught in the rain Carson. I wonder if you might send someone up to my room to start a fire? And could you send Baxter as well?"

"Of course, right away." Carson strode purposefully toward the servants area.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be upstairs." Cora said to Mary and Lord Gillingham as they entered the house. Not waiting for a reply, she turned and climbed the staircase. Edith exited her room just as Cora stepped on the gallery. Seeing her mother she stopped in her tracks, her mouth forming an 'o'.

"What happened?" Edith asked.

"I was caught in the rain. Obviously." Cora replied tersely. She turned to go to her room but she could not stop herself from addressing what had been on her mind since leaving the Dowager House. All of it needed to come out. She spun back around. Edith was still standing there.

"I had an interesting tea with your grandmother and aunt."

Edith's jaw slackened at Cora's words and her face lost its color. She gripped the banister. "Oh?" her voice cracked slightly. Edith knew what was coming. They had warned her that they felt the time had come to include Cora on what had happened, especially in light of the revelations about Michael. Edith felt cowardly for not telling Cora herself but was grateful when Violet had suggested she and Rosamund do it. They thought it might soften the blow. According to the look on her mother's face however, it had done just the opposite.

"Please don't insult my intelligence any more by acting surprised. I'm sure they didn't harbor your secret all this time only to betray you and tell me without you knowing they would."

"Mama, I never meant to…"

Cora held up a hand to stop her daughter. "Have I been that much of a failure to you that you didn't think you could come to me with this? With all of it?"

Edith looked away from the naked hurt in Cora's eyes. She sighed, knowing she would not be able to explain herself adequately. She looked up again and met her mother's gaze.

"You've been a good mother. Really. I just...was scared I suppose. And I didn't know what to do and then aunt Rosamund came up with the plan to go to Switzerland just as I decided I would tell you and then there was a way for me to not tell you and so I didn't. I didn't want you to be ashamed of me." Edith whispered.

Cora tilted her head to the side and the hurt was replaced with sadness for her daughter. "I wouldn't have been. I am not." Cora went to Edith and pulled her into her embrace. Edith clung to her mother and sobbed, finally freeing herself of all of her secrets and burdens. Cora made soothing noises and rubbed her back as she continued to cry on her mother's shoulder. After a few moments Edith was able to collect herself and could feel the trembles running through her mother's embrace.

"Mama you need to get out of those wet clothes this instant." Edith scolded around her lingering sniffles. Cora's eyes were rimmed red and caused fresh tears to spring in Edith's. She was sorry to be the cause of so much turmoil.

"You are probably right. But we will talk about this more." Cora gave her daughter's arm one last squeeze before turning toward her room. After taking a few steps, Cora looked back at Edith. "This is all though, right? There isn't anything else that you are hiding?"

"She's here." Edith said quietly.

Cora smiled softly. "I figured. I've watched you make several trips to the Drewes in the last few months. I didn't think that you had suddenly developed an interest in farming. When I learned about the baby, I put that one together on my own."

Edith nodded. "Will you tell Papa?"

Cora closed her eyes briefly and then looked at Edith. "You know that I have to. He'll take it badly at first. Be prepared. But then he'll come around. He always does when it comes to his girls."

As Cora predicted, Robert did not take the news well. She had waited until after dinner and they were both about to go to bed. Sure that the entire house could hear his unhappiness, she tried to placate him with little effect. Out of fury he went to sleep in his dressing room, not out of anger at Cora, but so that his bouts of temper wouldn't keep her up. Of course, she remained awake anyway, worrying her lip in between her teeth and wondering when Robert's anger would blow over. She also wondered if he would let the girl live in Downton. They were her family. It wasn't the child's fault how she came into the world. Cora wanted her with them, growing along side George and Sybbie. Not stuck at some pig farm. But she also knew they needed to act soon before the Drewes became too attached and she to them. The poor babe couldn't continue to be passed from place to place like a ping pong ball. Now all that was left was to get Robert to see things her way. She was sure Edith would want this for the girl.

After tossing around most of the night, Cora was just falling into a light sleep when she heard the door between the bedroom and Robert's dressing room open. She turned toward it and saw his shadowy silhouette enter the room.

"I was trying not to wake you." Robert said quietly.

Cora sighed. "I've been awake. I couldn't sleep."

Robert took off his dressing robe and climbed into bed, pulling her to him and stroking her shoulder.

"What are we going to do about this?" Robert asked calmly.

"Robert, I think the child should live here. With her family. With her mother."

"What will happen to Edith's future, with a child out of wedlock, if Michael changes his mind about their situation?"

"I think she will be okay, Robert. She's a smart young woman. I don't think marrying a member of the peerage and running a house like Downton would make her happy so hopefully she will find an open minded young man out there who will make her happy and accept her child. If Michael disappears into the woodwork."

Robert was silent and Cora took that as a good sign. He let out a large sigh. "Why am I constantly surprised when things do not go according to how I planned them out? You would think I'd be used to it by this point."

Cora chuckled softly. "What's the saying? 'We make plans and God laughs'"

"Well, he must be having a jolly good time at my expense! And how in the world are you taking this in so easily? You're not that American!"

Cora playfully hit Robert on his chest. "I'm not taking it in easily. But one thing I will say for your mother's betrayal is that it shifted all of the emotion I may have felt towards Edith's actions to her. By the time I talked to Edith, I was spent."

"I don't think she did it out of malice towards you, dear." Robert said gently, knowing how deep the cut that Violet made was.

Cora chose her words carefully before speaking. "Maybe not intentionally, no. But it is one example in a long lifetime of incidences where she shows exactly what use she has for me. Which is none."

"If there's one regret I have in our marriage, it's that you've been made to feel that way. She would have sent a weaker woman running years ago."

Cora leaned up and looked at Robert. "Don't regret anything." She kissed him gently and then settled back down, exhaustion finally pulling her into sleep.

Even though Edith wanted her child with her, she protested at first when Cora brought up Lily living at Downton. She too was afraid of what the stigma would be to openly admit that this was her child, born out of wedlock. But her worry wasn't as great as her need to mother the girl and Cora's blessing was enough to tip the scales. Robert was grudgingly silent on the matter and Edith tread carefully around her father. He was acquiescing to the wishes of his wife, Edith knew this, and she wasn't going to push him. Mr Drewe was understanding and Edith left it to him to explain everything to his wife.

When Lily arrived at Downton, there was little question as to who she belonged to. She had her mother's fair skin and hair. But it was her eyes that almost immediately gave her away. They were the same startling blue as Cora's. No explanation was given to the staff and after seeing the child, none was needed.

With the small drama of Lily's appearance over, everyone turned toward the Christmas preparations. Even though Robert had insisted he would take care of everything, Cora gladly took over what she could. It took her mind off of the lingering tension between herself and her in-laws. Luckily, her dealings with Rosamund were usually sparse but Violet was another matter. She couldn't keep her out of Downton but Cora made it clear in her polite yet monosyllabic dialogue with Violet that she had not come to a place of forgiveness yet. The tension that strummed through Downton like an unwanted guest would only amplify, Cora was sure, when her mother arrived.

Cora was sitting in the shed per her usual afternoon routine. The day was the chilliest so far that winter and the mound of blankets just barely kept her from shivering. She saw a figure walking toward her in the distance. As it got closer, she realized it was Mary. Cora smiled as her daughter walked in the door, rubbing her hands together.

"It's freezing out there!" Mary declared before sitting in the only other chair.

"It is! Why have you come out in it?"

"I wanted to check in on you. Now that grandmama has blown in from New York I wonder if this was such a good idea. Considering that you still need to be resting and worrying about yourself, not if she is happy with the food. Or with life in general here. And I won't even start on how nerve-wracking her and granny can be in the same room."

"Mary, you shouldn't worry so much. I'm fine." Cora said reassuringly.

"Really Mama? Are you? It's been a trying few weeks, with Ediths...revelation and the baby coming to Downton and the business between you and granny and having all of these guests….I think Papa regrets setting all of this into motion."

"Don't be silly. Either of you. I'm enjoying myself. And the staff is doing most of the work. I won't lie, referring your grandmothers is a tiring job and it puts my stomach on edge each time one of them opens their mouths, but they are old and it's only for a few days so…"

Cora leaned back and closed her eyes. Her fatigue had come back like a boomerang and she wondered if maybe she hadn't been pushing herself too much.

"I almost hate to mention this…" Mary hesitated, not wanting to create any more work for her clearly overtaxed mother. But she knew the instant her secret was out, Cora would be making plans.

Cora opened one eye and squinted at Mary. "What? Actually, I'm almost afraid to ask now a days."

Mary smiled indulgently and patted her mother's arm. "Don't worry. I'm not running off with a married, jazz singer or anything. However, Tony Gillingham has been making himself rather available lately and last night I told him that I wanted to rescind my original denial of his proposal."

Both of Cora's eyes opened wide and she sat up as though catapulted. She grabbed Mary's hands. "Really?! Oh darling. What did he say?"

Mary laughed at the joy on Cora's face. She knew one way to brighten her mother's day was to come bearing news of romance.

"He said that he then would repeat the question."

"And…" Cora asked excitedly.

"And so we are engaged."

"Marvelous!" Cora practically bounced in her seat and took Mary into an affectionate embrace. Mary hugged her mother tightly back. Cora pulled away and held her at arms length. "We must turn the Christmas day festivities into a joint engagement party."

Mary shook her head. "No, see this is why I hesitated. That will be a huge undertaking, and so late. I really don't want to see you wasting your energy on this. A better gift will be for you to get completely well enough to thoroughly enjoy our wedding. Please."

Cora's eyes welled up at her daughter's sincere words. "Mary, you have grown into such a wonderful person. You do know that don't you?"

Mary looked away from her mother, embarrassed by the compliment and not wanting to show just how much her mother's words meant to her. After a brief moment she looked back up with her usual calm face.

"Well, some may beg to differ, but I shall take your word for it."

"Send those differing ones to me and I'll give them a piece of my mind" Cora said, twisting her face into a stern scowl causing Mary to smirk.

"So have you thought about a date?" Cora asked, turning the conversation to safe waters, knowing how much her earlier display of emotion had made her stoic, English daughter uncomfortable.

"Not really." Mary shook her head. " I think that we are still figuring everything out. But you'll be the third to know after we settle on one." Mary stood and looked around her.

"Would you like me to send the car to fetch you in a little while? It really is blustery out there."

"No, maybe just ask your father if he'd care to walk me back." A wave of fatigue and nausea hit Cora again and she swallowed hard.

"On second thought. Yes, please do." Cora closed her eyes and added. "You must at least have Tony here for Christmas so that the family can celebrate this good news."

"I will ask him." Mary said, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her mother's brow before leaving her to rest.

Christmas was a whirlwind of activity. Sybbie's shrieks could be heard throughout the gallery as she clamored out of the nursery before the sun had come up. She had to be corralled by Cora back into the nursery and instructed to not come out until the sun came up. Once the sun had peaked over the horizon, Sybbie again bounded out of the nursery, waking everyone including the babies, causing a cacophony of crying.

Half way through the morning, the children lay in heap in the library, sleeping on wrapping paper and clutching their latest treasures. Cora lay her head on Robert's shoulder, barely able to keep her eyes open. From the looks of the sleep deprived faces around her, she wasn't the only exhausted one.

"My dear, are you sure that your Dr Richards doesn't think you'd be better faster in a sanitorium? There is a wonderful one in the Adirondacks. You'd be close to home again." Martha started up the same campaign she had begun the night before. Cora groaned softly.

"Mother, I am home." Cora replied tiredly.

"I just think you would do better with some clean mountain air and how can you really rest outside of the hospital. I'm sorry, I worry."

Martha looked her daughter over with a shrewd eye. They had told her on her arrival that Cora was getting better but she had her doubts, no matter what the doctors had said. A mother knew their children and Cora looked as ill as she'd ever seen her. In her opinion they were gambling with her health.

"I just want to make sure that we are doing everything we can to get you well. That you are getting the best care" Martha said.

"Well, of course we are. Cora doesn't want to go away." Violet chimed in, not able to keep quiet any longer and not liking the implications of Martha's words.

Martha turned to the other woman and raised one eyebrow. "I thought you would be the first to get a list of all of New York's sanitariums. Finally, after thirty years, was your chance to be rid of the American interloper properly. And without scandal."

All of the chatter in the room ceased, waiting for the eruption of the tempers that were clearly boiling with ancient animosity. No one dared make a move.

"On that note, I think I will go upstairs to rest before the festivities tonight. One forgets how long and tiring Christmas can be when young children are involved." Cora declared in a shaky voice. Robert, still looking stunned at what had just occurred, got up automatically and followed her.

"Well, nothing says merry Christmas like awkward tension." Mary muttered.


	8. February 1925

_February 1925_

The new month began bleak and cold, a reminder of the season they were in. Robert kept glancing out of the library window, distracted from his work, waiting for the car to pull up. Cora and Mary had gone shopping in Thursk. It was the first time Cora had been out of bed really in three weeks, never mind off of the estate completely. At first her extreme fatigue and vomiting had been attributed to a passing stomach bug, but when her sickness progressed to a delirium causing fever, Dr Clarkson had determined that it was a result of the gold injections she continued to receive. Stopped immediately, Cora had begun to improve but Robert feared this latest setback. Four days ago the cough that had been absent for almost two months returned and Cora had lost more weight than she could afford during the ordeal. He had been opposed to her leaving the house today but she had insisted, saying the drive would do her good.

The sound of the car caught his attention and he rose quickly wanting to meet them. Standing with Carson outside, Robert waited impatiently for Jarvis to open the car door. He strode ahead reaching in to help Cora out himself. He looked her over critically. She looked tired but her cheeks had a rosy hue that they had been missing for the last few weeks. He kissed her gently and they stepped aside to let Mary out.

"See Robert, back safe and sound." Cora stated with a smile.

Robert squeezed her hand. "And what did you ladies buy?"

Mary shrugged, "Nothing yet. We did look at wedding dresses."

"Oh?" To Robert's knowledge a date had yet to be set for Mary and Tony's nuptials.

Once in the house, Cora turned to Robert and said, "I think I'll lie down before the dressing gong."

Mary caught Robert's eye and motioned towards the library with her head. She led the way and he closed the door behind him. Mary stood near one of the windows and looked out over the estate. She spoke without looking at him.

"Tony and I would like to marry next month."

Robert hadn't been sure what Mary wanted to speak to him about but her words were not what he had expected.

"If that's what you wish. Do you think you can get it all in place in such a short period of time?"

Mary shrugged. "I think so. I want it to be a small affair anyway. Maybe we could just have the ceremony here at Downton. Limit it to family. Something very low key. It's not as if we didn't go all out the first time."

Mary had yet to turn to him and Robert approached her slowly, hesitating in how to handle his daughter's still strong grief over Matthew. He touched her shoulder lightly.

"Is Tony pushing for a quick wedding? If this is something you are not ready for…"

Mary finally faced him and there were unshed tears in her eyes. She gently took his hand. "This is not about Matthew, Papa. I've made my piece with moving on. It's what Matthew would want for me. For George. This is about Mama."

Robert stepped back. "What do you mean?"

Mary sighed. She wanted to be gentle with her father but she had grown frustrated with his continued ignorance and refusal to see things as they were. "It's clear to everyone except for you that Mama is very sick."

"I know your mother's condition. You don't think I am faced with the reality of it everyday?" Robert's voice slowly rose.

"I think you think she is going to get better, against all evidence to the contrary. That is the difference." Mary's voice broke but her face remained unreadable.

"And you don't?"

Mary shook her head. "It's why I want to do it soon. I want her there with us. I want it for my own selfish reasons but I also want it for her, so that she knows George and I will be alright."

The tears Mary tried to swallow finally released and Robert took her into his embrace, holding her as she cried. Her words had broken up the delusion he had created for himself that given time, Cora would get better. But he knew it had been a false hope from the start. Now that he had been forced to admit the truth, he felt the deep despair he had just barely tampered all these months rise to the top of his consciousness.

Preparation for the wedding began as soon as Mary made her wishes known. Even though it was to be a small affair, it was a wedding none the less and there were flowers to order and dresses to get and guests to accommodate. Cora enjoyed the distraction, although Robert closely monitored how much energy she spent on the affair. In an attempt to gain forgiveness, Rosamund made herself available to help as much as Cora and Mary would allow and Cora was grateful when Rosamund showed up one day with arm load of dresses and a local seamstress.

Cora had begun to worry how she would find something for herself for the wedding. More and more frequently she felt worse and worse, although she did her best to hide it. Some days, however, she was too weak to even leave her bed and on those days Robert would see the full extent of her continued deterioration. She knew he wouldn't let her leave the house to shop. When Rosamund brought the shop to her, so to speak, her gratitude was more than she could express.

Mary and Tony's wedding was a beautiful event. Mrs Patmore had outdone herself with the food and the bride and groom were enjoying their first dance. Robert had been speaking with a group off to the side when the band started up Cora's favorite waltz. Excusing himself he went to where Cora sat chatting with Lady Gillingham and exaggerated a deep bow.

"May have the pleasure of this dance, Lady Grantham."

Cora raised an eyebrow, "Well, I don't know what my husband will think about it, but perhaps if we make sure to steer clear of him…"

Robert took Cora's hand and led her to the floor, starting the steps that would take them around the room. She looked beautiful tonight. He smiled down at her and could almost imagine that the past several months hadn't occurred. How many times had they danced together like this? Robert had lost count over the years, but like everything else, he had taken it for granted that they would dance a hundred times more. Now, each moment he held tightly in order to remember it better and each new memory was rimmed with pain with the thought that there may not be many more. A cloud must have passed over his face because Cora cleared her throat softly to get his attention.

"Be happy tonight." Cora instructed when she had his full attention once more.

Robert forced himself to smile. "I am."

The dance ended and Robert kissed Cora softly on the cheek before leading her off of the dance floor. They had almost made it to where Cora had been sitting when Tony approached them.

"May I have the honor of this dance with my lovely mother in law?" Tony asked extending his hand to Cora. Mary was behind him, smiling widely.

Cora blushed slightly and let Tony lead her back to the floor. Robert turned to Mary and extended his own hand. "Shall we?"

Cora sat down after her turn with Tony, content to watch the guests enjoy themselves. Robert's iciness toward Edith was finally beginning to thaw and they were now spinning together to a song Cora had never heard before. She was lost in thought when she became aware of a presence next to her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, realizing it was Violet. They had barely spoken to one another since Violet's revelation. It had reminded Cora of the early days of her marriage, when she avoided the woman as much as possible.

"It's been a lovely day." Violet stated, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes, it has." Cora affirmed. Her initial anger and hurt had died out quickly enough but she still had no idea how to bridge the gap left between them.

Violet turned toward Cora and studied her intensly. Cora met her eyes with her head high and held the woman's gaze.

"I don't dislike you. You were quite wrong. Have you believed that from the beginning?"

Cora paused, thinking about Violet's question. "Over the past thirty years I've probably vacillated in my belief of your opinion of me. But in that moment, yes I thought that must be the explanation for why you would hide Edith's condition from me."

Violet tilted her head. "But it was quite the opposite. I was trying to help Edith and spare you the heartbreak. I admit I believed giving up the child was the best thing for her, especially when we thought Mr Gregson was a lost cause. And I thought I was sparing you, from worry over how Edith would fare through childbirth, and then having to say mourn a grandchild you would never know."

"But what if something had happened to Edith? Did you think how awful it would have been for Robert and I to find out that way."

"I didn't say the plan wasn't flawed my dear. I just said I was trying to spare you. If I didn't like you I should have delighted in telling you the sordid details and watching it crush you."

"Well, " Cora laughed slightly, "I guess I should be grateful then."

Violet covered Cora's hand with her own. "Can we put this behind us, then? Do not question my opinion of you anymore. You are the mother of my grandchildren and the wife of my son. You are family."

Cora covered Violet's hand with her free one and squeezed it before letting go. "Thank you."

"Well, what's going on here?" Robert interrupted, grinning at his wife and mother.

"We were just admiring the bride and groom." Violet declared.

"Hmmm," Robert replied, knowing his mother wished to dismiss the display of emotion he had just witnessed.

"It's getting late my dear. I must be going." Robert helped his mother up and waved to Carson.

"Could you get a car for Lady Grantham?" Robert asked as Carson joined them.

"Certainly, my lord." Carson replied and then went in search of the driver.

"Let me walk you to the door Mama."

Violet bent down and kissed Cora on the cheek. "Give my best to Mary and Tony before they leave for Rome. And don't overtax yourself my dear."


	9. April 1925

April 1925

"So, is Michelangelo's David still standing nude for the world to see?" Violet asked as the first course was passed around the table.

"No Granny, they've put a fig leaf on him now. Very decent." Mary retorted.

"Tom, we even paid the Vatican a visit in your honor. We would have tried to sing your praises to the Pope, but I was slightly frightened about his conversion rate, so we decided against it." Tony joked.

Tom chuckled at his brother in law. "Well, that's a pity. A man needs all the help he can get."

Robert looked around the table, glad to see all of the faces there. The house had seemed empty while Mary and Tony had been away. Tom had been especially busy around the estate and when he wasn't, had been seeing more of Sarah Bunting. Cora made it down to dinner occasionally, but more and more had been taking a tray in her room and Edith's presence was hit or miss. Rose was his most constant dining companion, along with his mother and he was grateful for their company but this was the kind of table he liked to see.

Dinner progressed as usual and when everyone was ready Cora made the announcement that the ladies would walk through. Robert, Tom and Tony enjoyed a cigar and continued talking about Tony's experience on the continent. Robert sat back in his chair, puffing his cigar slowly, holding the smoke in a second and then slowly releasing it along with some of the tension he had felt, if only for a little while. His body continued to relax with the effects of his Scotch and the tobacco. He was slightly light headed when he rose to meet the ladies, from contentment or alcohol, he wasn't sure.

The women were seated and in conversation when the men entered and Robert sought out Cora. She was standing off to the side of the rest, speaking with Edith. Wearing one of his favorite dresses of hers, she looked beautiful. The diamonds accented her neck delicately and the heat of the fire created a flush in her cheeks. Robert was drawn to her, needing to be near her suddenly. As he approached, his wife and daughter stopped talking and smiled at him.

"Don't let me interrupt."

"Oh we were finished." Cora said.

"I should get to bed. My train leaves early tomorrow." Edith kissed her parents and then made her goodnights to the rest of the guests.

Robert raised his eyebrows at Cora and she leaned into him.

"Michael is meeting her in London tomorrow. He's been granted citizenship and a German passport."

"What does this all mean for Edith?"

Cora sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know. Neither does she. She's going to see him to talk it over. I also think she wants to test the waters and see his intentions before bringing up the subject of Lily."

"I'm sure it will all work out." Robert said, placing his hand on Cora's lower back as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm sure you are right." Cora patted Robert's chest and put her arm around his waist.

The following day was like most. Edith was off to London and Robert met with Mary and Tom to apprise her of what had gone on while she and Tony were on their honeymoon. Rose had volunteered to accompany Violet into Ripon and Cora spent part of her day in the shed and the other responding to correspondences and matters of the household. The time for dinner eventually arrived and everyone rejoined, sharing tidbits of their various days. Cora was quieter than the night before and she pushed her food around her plate slowly throughout the meal, taking only a few bites.

Robert cut the time away from the ladies short after they passed through, wanting to check in on Cora. She was seated by the fire, staring at the flames, Isobel and Violet near her and speaking. At the sound of them entering, Cora looked up at Robert and then excused herself from Violet and Isobel. Walking over slowly, Cora put her hand in his. It was clammy and her chest fell and rose in a short and rapid staccato.

"Are you alright?" Robert leaned close and whispered.

Cora squeezed his hand. "I feel rather tired. I think I'll say goodnight."

"Would you like me to go up with you?"

"No, no, stay." Cora kissed him on the cheek and left, apologizing to their guests. He watched her leave the library and then turned to fill up his Scotch.

"They're making a late night of it. I'd have expected the Dowager to have at least left by now." Mrs Hughes said to Carson.

"Perhaps there is something to celebrate that we are unaware of." Carson replied.

Mrs. Hughes was interrupted in her thought by the sound of a stamped in the back hallway.

"What in the…" Carson sputtered, standing up ready to scold the possessor of the pounding steps.

Mrs. Baxter ran to the doorway of the servants hall, skidding to a stop at the sight of Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson. Her face was gray and her breaths came out in gasps.

"You've got to come. You've got to come at once!"

"Mrs. Baxter, what is the meaning of this be…." Carson was cut off.

"It's her Ladyship. She's on the floor of her room. She's not moving. You've to come right away." Mrs. Baxter was frantic, trying to get back upstairs.

"Tell his Lordship. Then call Dr Clarkson. I'll go up." Mrs Hughes instructed, and she touched Carson's arm briefly before turning in a hurry to follow Baxter back upstairs.

"Well, I think it is time for me to say good evening." Violet declared.

"I'll have Carson get you a car Mama."

"I shall tag along too." Isobel said.

Robert moved to the bell when the library door burst open and a flustered Carson rushed in.

"You're timing is uncanny."

Carson turned to Robert. "Your Lordship, there is an emergency. It's her Ladyship."

Robert hurried out of the library and headed upstairs, taking them two at a time. Her bedroom door was ajar and he rushed through it wildly, finding Mrs Baxter standing with her arms crossed tightly around her middle and Mrs Hughes crouched on the floor, trying to turn Cora to her back.

"What's happened?" Robert demanded, sinking to the floor and taking his wife from Mrs Hughes hands.

"I found her like this your Lordship, after she rang the bell."

Robert pushed Cora's hair out of her face and looked at her closed eyes.

"Cora, darling."

The rest of the family had made it up to the gallery and came into the room.

"Is she alright Papa?" Mary asked in a shaky voice.

Isobel stepped forward quickly and knelt by Cora, taking her limp wrist in her hands and searching for a pulse. Robert watched Isobel's face, breathing heavily, his hair standing on end and his limbs starting to shake as she rooted around Cora's flesh. She reached up to Cora's neck and tried there before her look of deep concentration slowly turned to shock and she dropped her hand.

"I'm sorry Robert…" Isobel said quietly.

"NO! No, no, no." Robert repeated. He hugged Cora close. "Please, wake up."

Cora's continued silence and the too still feel of her body told him that she would not. He buried his head in her neck, inhaling the dab of perfume she usually applied and his body shook with his grief.

"Oh God!" Mary covered her mouth and stepped out of the room, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Tony put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him as he took her in his embrace.

Carson's quick steps as he led Dr Clarkson up to the gallery and around the corner to Lady Grantham's room slowed as the sound of his Lordship's sobs could be heard. He took in Lady Mary clinging to Lord Gillingam and the trembling Dowager and felt his own throat start to close and tighten with emotion. Dr Clarkson rushed ahead and when he entered, Mrs. Hughes stepped out, followed by Baxter. She walked toward Carson and he raised his eyebrows with last ditch hope. She looked stricken and shook her head slightly. They walked silently back to the servants quarters.

"I can't imagine this house without her." Mrs Hughes said finally.

"Nor can I, Mrs Hughes. Nor can I." Mr. Carson replied, his voice breaking.


	10. May 1925

_May 1925_

Mary paused, her hand hovering in a fist in front of the door. She looked at Tom who shuffled in place, hands rammed in his pockets. Taking a deep breath she knocked, waiting for a reply. When the silence continued, she knocked once more.

"Please leave me." The words muffled by the thick wood.

Mary turned the knob slowly and walked into the room. She hadn't been in there since the night her mother died. Seeing it again, as neat and tidy and bright as it always had been but without her mother in it made Mary's heart skip in grief. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. The smell of her mother's perfume still hung in the air. She grabbed Tom's hand, his palm sweaty, in a need to feel grounded.

"I said I wanted to be alone." Robert's voice was thick and his speech slow.

Mary watched as he brought a glass of amber liquid up to his lips and took a drink, refusing to look at them. He sat by the fire, his eyes not leaving the flames and the fingers of his free hand rubbed a shiny object between them. Mary squinted and her hand went to her chest as she recognized the brilliance of her mother's engagement ring. Clearing her throat, as much to dislodge the knot there as to get Robert's attention, she began to speak.

"Papa, we need to speak with you about the Delaney farm."

Robert continued to stare at the fire, playing with the ring and sipping his drink. Tom stepped forward.

"They're in arrears, Robert. With no hope of paying back. They've been approached by a group that breeds racehorses. They want to buy the farm and build stables there. It will be a promising business venture for Downton. But we need to act now."

Robert looked up slowly, his eyes glassy and red rimmed. "Do what you think best."

Mary and Tom exchanged glances. "Papa, how much have you had to drink already? It's barely noon."

"Not enough, apparently." Robert had turned his stare back to the fire.

"Papa," Mary's voice broke as took a hesitant step closer. "I know your heart is broken. But you cannot go on this way. You have barely left this room in weeks. She wouldn't want this for you."

Robert stood swiftly and flung his glass into the fireplace. The sound of it's shattering overtook the room and Mary jumped back. Her father turned to her with hard eyes and pointed his finger.

"You have no idea what she would want." Robert said between clenched lips. "Now, you two do what you need and do not come in here again."

Sinking back down into his seat, Robert rested his forehead on his hands, shoulders slumped forward. Tom put a hand on Mary's shoulder and led her out of the room. Her back was stiff under his touch but once they were in the gallery, he could feel a slight tremble begin.

"Mary, are you alright?" Tom asked quietly.

With her hand over her mouth, she shook her head and Tom pulled her into an embrace, feeling the wetness grow on his shoulder.

Edith and Mary were in the drawing room when Carson entered, announcing the arrival of their grandmother. They both stood as Violet entered.

"My dears, how are you?" Violet asked, coming over to them and pecking each girl on the cheek.

"Holding up Granny." Edith replied. "Which is better than we can say for Papa."

Violet sighed and shook her head slowly, her lips turned down. "Tom told me what transpired the other day."

Mary's eyes widened slightly. "He went to you?"

"He's worried about all of you. As am I." Violet reached toward her granddaughters and took each one's hand, squeezing gently. "I know you are both hurting, but we need to help your father. You cannot take his actions right now to heart. I'm going to go upstairs to speak with him."

The sound of the drawing room door startled them. Mary and Edith inhaled deeply as their father appeared in the doorway. He nodded at the women without making eye contact but they could see the circles under his eyes. He stepped hesitantly in the room and cleared his throat several times.

"Mama, I didn't know you would be here today."

Violet walked quickly to Robert and put a hand on his arm. "I came to see how you are. I'm glad to see you down."

Robert's eyes darted to his mother and he gave her a tight smile before focusing on the carpet again. "Yes, well, I have some business in Ripon, so I came to get the car."

Violet's eyebrows wrinkled together and she opened her mouth to speak. Before she could Robert turned to Mary.

"I'm sorry about the scene I caused the other day. I hope you've recovered."

"Papa, we all miss her terribly…" Mary stumbled on her words as Robert's eyes creased in pain and his lips drew into a bloodless line.

"Yes, well, I should be going. Enjoy your visit, Mama." Robert turned to leave but was stopped by the tight grip Violet had on his arm.

"Do you think you should be alone today?" Violet asked softly, the break in her voice barely perceptible.

Robert placed his hand over hers and gently removed it. "I'll be fine." And with that he left quickly.

"What is today?" Edith asked her grandmother, who was still staring at the door. Violet turned, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. She gave them a wavering smile.

"Thirty-six years ago today, your father married your mother."

The car came to a stop along the curb and Robert stepped out as Jarvis held the door for him. The bell on the door rang as he opened it and he looked around the shop, overwhelmed by all of the choices.

"May I help you with something sir?" The store clerk asked.

"Um, yes actually. Do you have…" Robert fumbled in his coat pocket, finding the empty glass bottle and showing it to the man. "This?"

The clerk put on his glasses and read the label. "Ahh, a wonderful scent! Come right this way."

Robert followed the man and was led to the shelf that housed a dozen bottles. He picked the one he needed carefully and brought it to the front counter. The clerk wrapped the bottle as Robert pulled the bills out of his pocket.

"Is this a favorite?" The man asked.

"Yes." Robert replied.

"What's the special occasion?"

Robert faltered, then said softly. "Anniversary."

"May you have a happy one." The man called out to him. Robert's back stiffened and he quickly exited the shop.

"If you wouldn't mind, Jarvis, could you drop me off at the church?" Robert asked loudly over the sound of the car.

"Absolutely my lord. Should I wait for you?"

"No, I'll walk back, thank you." Robert climbed out of the car and headed toward the church yard. He walked under the familiar arch toward the cemetery.

Robert's breath clenched in his chest and it stuttered there. He hadn't expected her headstone to be done already, but there it was. Her name carved into the cold stone and the dates of her life underneath. He bit his lip hard, trying to hold himself together and he shakily bent down, placing the flowers he bought on the new grass just starting to sprout over her grave. It was the first time he had come to this spot since burying her and he hadn't been prepared for the weight of reality to crash into him as it was now. Robert brought his hands up to his face, inhaling and exhaling rapidly behind them, losing the inner battle as his chest tightened. A sob broke from him as he was surrounded by the scent of her perfume, which must have gotten on his hands after holding the bottle. Stumbling to the ground, he sat on the hard earth, giving up to his grief. His hand went to his chest and felt around in the breast pocket for her ring, bringing it out and kissing it before clutching it tightly.

Losing track of time, Robert sat at Cora's grave until he had exhausted all the tears he had left. Breathing heavily he thought about leaving, finding he couldn't just yet.

"Do you know how much I loved you? From the beginning Cora. Always from the beginning. I was just too much of a fool to know what the feeling was." Robert whispered, tracing her name on the stone.

"She knew." The voice made Robert jerk. He hadn't noticed the shadow that had been cast over him as she approached, blocking out the sun.

"How did you find me?"

"Jarvis said he dropped you at the church. As I had doubted you'd suddenly felt the need to confess I could only guess there was one place you'd be." Violet bent to place her own flowers near Robert's. Robert rose up to stand near his mother, both looking down.

"She was beautiful that day."

Robert let out a short laugh. "I'm surprised you were able to notice through your fury and disapproval."

"I may have not approved but I wasn't blind. And I didn't approve as much for Cora's benefit as yours."

Robert turned to her and squinted his eyes together in question.

"You were marrying her for her money. Or so you said. I felt badly for you both, worried that a union like that would lead to misery. She was so young, and clearly head over heals for you. I didn't think she'd make it very long doting on a husband who didn't reciprocate her feelings. Thousands of miles away from home."

Robert sighed and wiped at the still drying tears on his face.

"But then I saw the way you looked at her when she walked down the aisle. I'd never seen that look on your face before. It was like your world had suddenly been illuminated and I knew then what you obviously did not yet. That you were hopelessly in love with her too."

Robert's laugh was watery, his chest swelling in emotion again.

"Cora saw that Robert. She couldn't take her eyes off of you either that day. She knew what you felt, even before you could tell her."

Robert reached for Violet's hand, startling her by his touch. She grasped it firmly.

"I forget sometimes, that she isn't here. I wake up in the morning and turn expecting her to be there…" Robert's words were barely audible.

"It will never get easier Robert." Violet said gently. "But it will get manageable."

Robert turned to Violet, his eyes showing his pain. "I know."

Violet gave Robert's hand a final squeeze and she turned, heading back to the car that waited for her. Robert kissed his fingers and placed them on the cold stone, before following her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for sticking through this. It was really hard to kill Cora, but hopefully it made for a good read.**


End file.
